We're Playing Fast and Loose
by RavenclawPianist
Summary: The liquor flows freely, the music is loud, and the hemlines are high. Welcome to Storybrooke. A 1920s Captain Swan AU.
1. Chapter 1

When the door opened a wave of sound washed over him. Glasses clinking, people laughing, a jazz quartet playing, and over it all the chatter of carefree people poured through the doorway and led Killian down cement steps and into the converted basement of the mayor's office building. Small round tables filled the parts of the space left free by the bar counter and dance floor. Small chandeliers hung from the ceiling, covering everything in a soft light and leaving corners shadowy for those who wanted to see more than they were seen.

Two men tended the bar. Both had removed the jackets of their suits at some point and rolled up the sleeves of their pristine white shirts. One wore a purple waistcoat over the shirt; the other wore a pair of plain black suspenders. They were in constant motion as they filled drink orders and moved between the bar and the tables. Following them like a shadow, occasionally carrying a glass or two, was a little boy with curly black hair and dimples. He wore his own little suit, although his jacket had also been removed and instead of a waistcoat or suspenders he wore a green bowtie.

"That's my Roland," said a man, appearing at Killian's side. His dimples proved a relation to the child. "On nights when I can't get anyone to watch him I bring him along. Someday he'll be a great bartender," he looked at Killian and offered his hand. "Good to see you again. Ready to work?"

Killian nodded, shaking the hand. "Where do you want me stationed?"

"I think for tonight you should float, get a feel for the club. Tomorrow I'll probably put you on door duty," he replied. "If you run into any trouble or have questions, ask David or Jefferson, those are the bartenders, for Robin. They know where to find me."

Killian nodded. "Anything I should be aware of before I start?"

Robin shrugged. "You said yesterday that you've worked security at a speakeasy before. Watch out for the usual stuff and keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious. Also, I know there are a lot of pretty girls here, but try to keep the flirting to a minimum. You're here to work, not chase some dame."

Killian nodded and started making his way around the edge of the club. Cigarette girls drifted through the crowd, occasionally stopping to sell their product. Killian's eye was caught for a moment by a tall and leggy brunette in a short red fringe dress carrying a tray of cigarettes and matches. Musicians played in the back corner by the bar, led by a female singer with a sweet voice. Her dark hair was cut short like a man's, but it suited her round face. At the end of each song she'd throw a bright smile to the bartender in suspenders, who would smile back every time.

"Care for a ciggy?" a husky voice asked him. The leggy brunette had made her way to him. Her big brown eyes were lined in make-up, and her grin was almost predatory.

Killian grinned back at her, tongue peeking out to run lightly across his lower lip. "Normally I'd say yes, lass," he replied. "But I'm working."

She shifted her weight to rest the tray against her side, rather than hold it in front of her. "So you're the new security? Robin said you'd be showing up. I'm Ruby," she held out a hand for him to shake. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

He shook her hand, flashing another smile. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Killian."

Her eyebrow lifted as she looked him up and down. "Why don't I make a few things clear for you, Killian?" Ruby said, voice brisk. "You may be a Sheik (a man with sex appeal) and be used to playing whatever doll you want. But that isn't how things work here. We cigarette girls are not here for you to make eyes at and flirt. Try that, and you're more likely to end up with a black eye than a kiss. And the singer," she added, nodding towards the band. "She's married to David, one of the bartenders. Don't go getting any ideas there."

"Are you just here to warn me away from all the women in the club or did you actually want to meet me?" Killian asked. "I've got work to do."

"I just thought you should know not to try and mess with anyone," Ruby replied. "Personally, I'm glad we finally got some new security. After Graham things were a bit stressed for a while. It's about time we filled his spot," with a flutter of her fingertips in a wave, she headed back into the crowd.

Killian shook his head and continued his circuit of the room, making his way in and out of the crowd around the dance floor. Hours passed as the night wore on until the crowd thinned out and only the very drunk and the employees remained. Killian looked around the club, noting the cigarette girls in a clump around a table, Robin sitting in a corner with Roland asleep in his arms, and the band all on stools at the bar. He made another circuit of the club, an eye on the group by the bar. The singer was chatting animatedly with the bartender in suspenders and a blonde woman. Killian drifted towards them as he finished the loop.

"And then she hits this high note and I swear, the hair on the back of my neck stood up!" the singer said. "Emma, you have to come see it with me. You'll love it."

The blonde shook her head, tossing a strand of her long wavy hair over her bare shoulder. "Mary Margaret, you know I'm planning to work Friday night. I'm so close to finishing up this piece, and I told the editors I'd have it to them by Monday morning."

"Emma, you've been working too hard lately," the bartender said, pausing in his wiping down of a glass. "A night out could do you good."

"Not right now, it wouldn't," she argued. "I'm sorry you two, but I won't be seeing the show with you this week."

The singer nodded and patted the blonde's arm. "We'll get you to come along next time. I have to go discuss tomorrow's set with the boys. Talk to you both later," she leaned across the counter and dropped a quick kiss on the bartender's cheek. He grinned as she walked down to the other end of the bar.

Killian strolled over to the blonde and the bartender, grinning at them both. "Bartender, any chance you could get a bit of rum for a tired security man?"

He nodded, glancing at the blonde. "You want anything, Emma?"

She shook her head, indicating her near-empty glass. "I'm just finishing this one, thanks."

The bartender moved down the bar, and Killian leaned against the counter beside the blonde. She was a pretty thing, fair skin, red lips, and gorgeous hair. The legs peeking out from under her knee-length beaded dress were shapely and she had all of a woman's curves.

"When you're done staring, maybe you could try to put your eyes back in your head," she said, turning on her seat to look at him. "Or you could go ogle someone else."

"And why would I want to do that when I've already found the most beautiful woman in this club?" Killian asked, tongue moving to slide along his lower lip. "I'll stay where I am, if you don't mind."

She rolled her eyes. "How many times tonight have you tried to use that line?"

"I haven't said it all before reaching you," he replied. "I've been too busy making sure this was a safe place for everyone to have fun."

"So you're the new security that everyone was talking about," she said, leaning back slightly to better look him over. "I suppose I can see what Ruby meant."

Killian lifted an eyebrow. "You know Ruby? Are you another cigarette girl?"

She shook her head. "I don't work here. I prefer to earn my money on the slightly more legal side of the law, although nothing in this town is really legitimate anymore."

"So what do you do?" he asked, leaning in towards her slightly, invading her space.

She didn't move away. "I'm a journalist. Under a pseudonym, of course. No one wants to read something written by a woman."

"Then when you aren't writing you're in a speakeasy?" Killian murmured. "So much for attempting to do things that are legal."

Emma shrugged. "David's my brother, Ruby and Mary Margaret are my friends. I figure this is as good a place as any to spend time with them."

"And would it be as good a place to meet up with a dashing stranger?" he asked, grin back in place. "Say, Thursday night? I'll be off duty and we could go dancing."

"Two problems with that proposal: I don't go out with men I don't know and I don't get close to the security," she said. "I hate wasting my time on people who won't be around for long."

"You're a ray of sunshine, aren't you, love?" Killian remarked, accepting the drink David put in front of him. "What makes you think I won't be hanging around for a very long time?"

"Men like you never do," she answered, sipping from her tumbler of whisky. "Whether or not they work security."

"And who exactly are these men like me, pray tell?"

"As if you don't know. They're the charmers. The ones who could get any girl they want with just a wink and a smile. They walk like they own whatever joint they're in and act like they're the toughest guys around, but the second things get bad or emotions get real, they hit the street. I've met too many men like you. Sorry if I don't want another one in my life." Emma threw back the last of her liquor and stood up. "Ruby's done with her shift, David. I'm walking home with her." Her green eyes landed back on Killian. "G'night, security man."

"The name's Killian, Killian Jones."

She ignored him, moving across the club to join Ruby at the door. The women linked arms and walked out into the steady rain. Killian watched her go, thoughtfully sipping his rum.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.

Emma sat down at the bar, lightly rapping her knuckles on the counter to get David's attention. "Could you pour me something strong?"

He took one look at the bags under her eyes and started to pour her a glass of whiskey. "What happened to you? I haven't seen you look this worn out in ages."

She took the glass and threw it back, setting it down on the bar and motioning for a refill. "This article I've been working on is terrible. I don't have nearly enough information to back up the claims I have that connect Gold to the mob. There is no way that my editors will let it be print unless I have solid proof that he has been involved in serious illegal activity."

"You mean more proof than the fact that he runs a speakeasy?" David joked.

Emma glared at him. "If I put that in my article I'd be laughed out of a job. Everyone knows who runs the speakeasies in this town and no one gives a damn."

"And thank God for that," said a smooth voice to Emma's left. "Or should I thank Daddy?" A stunningly gorgeous woman with black hair cut just below her chin slid onto the stool beside Emma's. She wore a black dress made up almost completely of fringe and a long strand of pearls. Her lips were painted red, and her eyes were expertly lined. Without her needing to ask, David placed a glass of red wine in front of her. She picked it up in graceful fingers and leaned an elbow on the bar.

"I mean, if my step-father ever actually decided to care about prohibition, we'd be in more trouble than I like to think about," she continued, sipping the wine. "Thankfully, he is more concerned with keeping money in the treasury and liquor in his veins. He lets me use his basement for a club and I make sure he has liquor in his dining room cabinet."

"It's too bad I can't write about the corruption of the mayor," Emma mused. "But I know if I even thought about it, David would be out of a job and I would never be able to come here again. And then where would I go for some fun?"

"I'm glad to hear you're smart enough to know the consequences of moving against my family, Emma," the woman smiled. "It would be a very poor decision on your part."

Roland darted up to the bar, reaching out to tug on the woman's hand. "Regina? My daddy says there is someone here to talk with you. And look! My tooth is wiggly!" The little boy put one finger in his mouth to move a front tooth on his lower jaw, wiggling it slightly.

Regina smiled and took his hand out of his mouth, smoothing curls away from his forehead. "Go wash your hands, alright sweetheart? And tell your daddy that he can bring the person over to me at the bar. The club is quiet enough tonight that I'm not concerned about eavesdroppers."

He nodded and hurried back to his father at the main door of the club, leading him and another man over to the bar. Emma paled as she saw the man who wanted to talk with Regina. David scowled. "Emma, get out of here. You shouldn't have to deal with that- that person."

She shook her head. "I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me run. Just pour me another whiskey, David. I want to hear what he could possibly say to get him in here."

"As do I," Regina muttered. "Robin, why have you let a rag-a-muffin into Storybrooke?"

Robin looked at her, frown lines creasing his forehead. "He says he has a message for you from his father."

She set her wine glass down with a sigh and turned to glare at the newcomer. "And why should I listen to anything Mr. Gold wants to say? He is my competition, or has he forgotten that?"

The newcomer smirked, leaning against the bar. "Oh, he remembers, and he has some plans for your little club coming up soon. But I am actually here on a friendly visit tonight. My father would like to offer his thanks."

Regina and Robin exchanged looks. "And what exactly is he thanking us for?" Robin asked, crossing his arms. "I'd hate to think he is giving us credit for something someone else did."

"Why, he's thanking you for taking in another one of his broken castoffs, of course," he replied. "It makes his job of trying to bring you all down so much easier."

"What the hell are you talking about, Neal?" David demanded. "We haven't taken in any castoffs."

"Actually, you have. Your new security, Killian Jones, he used to work for my family. At least, until Papa fired him." Neal looked around at them. "Didn't he tell you? My father fired him after he was responsible for my mother's death three months ago."

Regina's jaw muscles twitched as she fought to retain her composure. "Robin, would you mind getting this Killian Jones over here immediately? I would like to know if there is any truth to this story."

Robin nodded and vanished into the crowd. Regina looked at Neal coldly. "You said your father is thanking us for taking in another castoff. Who was the first?"

"Well, I suppose she wasn't so much my father's castoff as mine," he smirked, leaning to look past Regina at Emma. "Wouldn't you agree, Ems?"

David growled and began to lunge over the counter, only to be stopped by a light tough on the arm from Emma. "If anyone was the castoff, Neal, I think it was you. Or do you not remember me throwing all your things out the window of my apartment?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Neal shot back. "But isn't it true that you haven't as much as danced with another man since our split? That sounds like you're still stuck on me."

Robin returned with Killian in tow before Emma could respond. Killian's face paled slightly when he saw Neal, the scar on his right cheek standing out slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to share your history with your new employer," Neal replied. "And to see an old doll," he added with a wink to Emma. "Really Killian, did you think you could just start over? My mother is dead and it's your fault."

"That is a bloody lie," Killian hissed, accent thickening in his anger. "She died because of your father's folly, and you know that."

Regina held up her hands, stopping both men from saying another word. "Neal, leave. This has become Storybrooke business, and we do not need spies taking information out of here. Shoo."

Neal shrugged and buttoned his suit jacket. "I must say, I expected a better reception here. My father will be most disappointed to hear I wasn't treated to at least a drink. Perhaps next time. Oh, and Emma," he said, smirking. "Always a pleasure to see you, doll."

Killian looked over at Emma in time to see the furious expression on her face as she threw back another glass of whiskey. He continued to watch her as Neal left, only looking away when she turned to meet his gaze and he saw sadness hidden in the green.

Regina picked up her glass again and glared at Killian. "You'd best start talking if you want to keep your job."

He sighed, right hand moving to rub the palm of his left, feeling scars left there by more fights than he cared to remember. "I worked as personal security for Gold. He's not a good man by any stretch of the imagination, but he mostly ignores his workers and pays well. I worked for him for three years, moving up through the ranks until I was assigned as the guard for his wife, Milah," something flashed in his eyes as he said her name, but it was gone before anyone could comment. "She hated being told to stay at the house while Gold was out making deals and going to drop offs and would always make a fuss. Finally Gold got sick of the fights with her and agreed to let her go along on his next trade deal. Gold, his bodyguard, about a half dozen lackeys, Milah, and I went to an old warehouse a few towns over. I thought it would be just another liquor pick-up. It wasn't. Guns were unloaded; Milah got caught in the crossfire. There was nothing I could do," he said quietly, looking up and meeting Regina's eyes. "She died in my arms."

Robin reached out and clapped him on the arm. "Give me your hand."

Killian began to offer his right hand, but Robin shook his head. Realizing what he meant, Killian offered his left. Robin took it and turned it palm up, revealing a web of scars on the skin. Some were from knives, some were burn marks. One barely healed pockmark near the center of the palm was clearly from a bullet.

"Is this from that night?" Robin asked, indicating the bullet wound.

Killian nodded.

Regina stood up, leaving her empty wineglass on the counter. "Milah's death was not your fault. As long as you do your job, I see no reason why you shouldn't work here. Get back to your post. Robin, I need to discuss next week's plans with you." Robin followed her to the back of the club and through a door that led to her private office.

Killian stood awkwardly by the bar, hand still running over the scars on his palm. He looked up when David pushed a glass towards him. "It's rum," David said. "You look like you could use a drink."

"Thanks mate," Killian said, sliding onto the stool Regina had vacated. "Telling that story definitely makes me want to get drunk."

Emma turned in her seat to look directly at him. "If it wasn't a liquor deal, what was Gold buying?"

Killian tossed back the rum before meeting her look. "Love, I have to be much drunker before I tell you that."

She slid off her stool, lips pursed. "Well, if you aren't going to talk, how about you dance?"

"Is this because Neal said you were stuck up on him?" Killian asked knowingly. "I'd rather not take advantage of your heartbreak."

"I am not heartbroken," Emma retorted. "But I am a little drunk and I happen to like this song. So are you going to dance with me or must I find someone else?"

Killian got to his feet and offered his arm. "Let's dance." She rolled her eyes, ignoring his arm as she headed to the dance floor. He grinned at her as he took her hand and put his other on her waist.

"Do you know the Charleston?" he asked.

She shook her head, ignoring the fizzy feeling that had to be from the alcohol. "Is it hard to learn?"

"Not as long as your partner knows what he's doing," Killian replied with a wink, spinning her as he began to lead.

"And I take it you know exactly what you're doing?" Emma said.

"Always do, lass," he answered, intoxicatingly close to her as he spun her into his arms. "I am a man with a constant plan."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder as the song ended and Killian dipped her, holding her tightly around the waist to keep her from falling. His blue eyes were warm and the heat from his body was almost overwhelming as he helped her to stand straight again. He pressed a kiss to her hand before letting her go.

"Much as I hate to say so, I really must get back to my post. I'll see you again soon, Emma." Killian walked away, leaving her on the edge of the dance floor. Her hand burned slightly where his lips had been, and her head felt as if she hadn't had even a sip of alcohol during the night. She shook her head and returned to her seat at the bar, refusing to let herself glance too frequently at the dark-haired man guarding the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

_Definitions: carry a torch- to have a crush_

_Daddy- a boyfriend or lover_

Light from the setting sun lit up the bedroom, landing on discarded dresses and a vanity table covered with makeup, scarves, and jewelry. Tucked into the edge of the mirror was a photograph of a young man with blonde hair in a military uniform, looking directly at the camera. A dueling trumpet and saxophone blared from a radio in the next room, filling the little apartment. In the other room two women were talking and laughing, their voices drifting into the bedroom. A blonde woman lay on her stomach across the rumpled bed, scribbling madly in a notebook, teeth biting down on her lower lip in concentration.

"Emma, get your nose out of that notebook and come join us!" Ruby called from the other room. "Rewriting it won't get you any closer to proof, so you might as well put it down and gossip with Mary Margaret and me."

"I'm rewriting the beginning of the article, and I really think I'm on to something!" Emma yelled back. "Give me five minutes."

Mary Margaret appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips. "No. We are having a girls' night, and you are not hiding in here the whole time with your notes. Come on," she said, grabbing Emma by the wrist and pulling her off the bed. "Talk with us."

Ruby was lounging in an armchair by the window in the living room, a lit cigarette in her hand. She wore a red dressing gown over her pale pink slip, and her hair was pulled away from either side of her face with pins. "That article isn't going anywhere," she said, blowing smoke towards the open window. "And we only get one night off a week. Let's not waste it."

Emma sat down beside Mary Margaret on the couch, curling her legs up underneath herself. "Sorry. I'm just so frustrated with this piece! I want to put Gold behind bars, but I can't do a damn thing without proof that he is doing something extremely illegal."

"Let it go," Mary Margaret sighed. "At least for now. I'm sure you'll find something big soon, but just set the article aside for now. Write something about the people who frequent Storybrooke or about how the mayor doesn't care about the speakeasies."

Emma leaned her head back on the couch. "Do you really want me writing about your father?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "As long as you don't say anything to get us all in trouble, I don't mind."

"I think you should write something about Gold's wife dying," Ruby mused. "From what I heard last night it was a scandal, involved illegal activities, and we have a witness working as security at Storybrooke now."

"Do you mean Killian?" Emma asked.

Ruby grinned. "So you did meet him. Isn't he just gorgeous? If I didn't think Victor would get jealous I might try to sneak away with him when I get breaks during my working nights."

"He is attractive," Mary Margaret agreed, toying with the wedding band on her finger. "But he looks a bit harsh for my taste. He doesn't seem anywhere near as gentle or sweet as David."

"You never think anyone is as good as David," Ruby replied. "Besides, you're a married girl. I don't know if I'd even count your opinion. Emma, what did you think?"

She shrugged. "He's easy on the eyes, that's for sure, but I think there's a lot more to him than he's telling anyone. He wouldn't tell me the details of the night Gold's wife died when I asked. For all I know he's helping to cover up Gold's illegal activities," Emma paused, remembering blue eyes and the brush of his lips against her knuckles. "But he is charming, and a good dancer. He is very attractive, and looks like he could hold his own in a fight. And his eyes are so blue…"

Ruby grinned when Emma trailed off. "You're carrying a torch for him."

"I am not!" Emma yelped, a light blush rising in her cheeks. "I just think he's interesting. I mean, when is the last time we had a new face in our circle?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "David told me that Killian was flirting with you on his first night and that he kept sneaking glances at you when he was supposed to be manning the door. I think he could be carrying a torch for you too."

"No one is carrying any torches for anyone!" Emma said, exasperated. "I've only met the guy twice, and no one can know anything about someone in that little amount of time."

"I knew I was in love with David the first time we met," Mary Margaret insisted. "It was love at first sight."

"That's because you and David are perfect together," Emma replied. "And you two actually believe in love. I don't. It's not for me. I thought I had it, but it was all pretend and I ended up looking like a fool. Love doesn't exist for me, especially not with some new security man."

Both of the other women frowned. "You can't let one bad experience ruin the idea of love for you," Mary Margaret said. "Neal ended up being a bad choice. No one could have guessed that," she ignored Emma and Ruby's exchanged glance. "Okay, so maybe we should have guessed based on his father, but how were we to know that he was so much like Gold? Anyway, my point is that you should never give up on love. It's out there. You just need to let it find you."

"And if it never finds me?" Emma asked bitterly.

"Then you still have us," Ruby replied. "And we will take you out to clubs and make you dance and laugh and make sure that no one ever gives you a reason to cry again."

Emma laughed slightly, reaching out a foot to poke Mary Margaret. "By the way, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us? You were all mysterious earlier."

Mary Margaret nodded, sitting up straighter. "I wanted you two to be the first to know, after David of course," she beamed, looking at her two best friends. "We're going to have a baby!"

"You're pregnant?" Ruby shrieked. "Congratulations! Oh honey, you are going to be the best mother!" Emma reached out and squeezed Mary Margaret's hand, listening as she and Ruby began to discuss potential baby names and due dates.

The next night found the girls back at Storybrooke. Ruby circled the crowd with her cigarette tray, Mary Margaret sang with the band, and Emma sat at her usual stool by the bar. She looked up from her glass of rum when a man slid onto the stool beside hers.

"A rum, if you please," Killian told David, who nodded and slid a glass towards him. Picking it up, Killian took a long sip. "Mmm, Regina knows how to pick her liquor."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Emma asked carelessly.

He lifted an eyebrow. "It's my night off. I thought I'd stop by anyway though and see if I could get a beautiful blonde to dance with me again."

"That woman over there seems to find you attractive," Emma replied, nodding towards a blonde woman in a black dress two tables away. "I wish you the best of luck."

"I actually had a very particular blonde in mind," Killian said, leaning a little closer to her so that she could feel heat coming from him. "Do you think I have a chance?"

"Depends on the blonde," Emma answered. "As I recall, the one you were eyeing said that she doesn't get close to the security."

"I'm not security tonight," Killian grinned. "Tonight I'm just a man looking for a good time."

"Too bad I'm not looking for a daddy," Emma replied, taking another sip of her drink. "You'd have better luck with that other girl."

Killian glanced at the woman at the table. "She's not my type. Not enough curves and looks like she'd chatter on about harebrained things. I prefer a woman with a mind," he looked at Emma. "Not to mention one with a personality."

"Am I supposed to fall at your feet with that?" Emma demanded. "Because I'm not that easy."

"I never said you were, love," he said. "I do enjoy a challenge. But you know, not once have I heard you say that you weren't at all interested in me. And I will take that as encouragement." Killian drained his rum and set the empty glass on the bar. "Dance with me? One dance, that's all I ask."

Emma looked at his outstretched hand, noticing it was the one without scars. She looked back up at his face and studied him for a moment. His blue eyes sparkled with fun and daring, with a tiny bit of something that she couldn't name underneath. He interested her, and that was enough for the night.

"Alright," she said, getting to her feet and taking his hand. "Let's dance."

He grinned and led her to the dance floor. She made sure to ignore Mary Margaret's excited look and set a hand on his shoulder as they prepared to dance. Just as they were about to join the foxtrot, the song ended and the band switched to a slow ballad.

"You know, this might be better," Killian murmured. "A slower dance can be much more… interesting, don't you think?"

She looked up to meet his eyes, doing her best to keep her features smooth as he pulled her closer to him for a waltz. "Don't go getting any ideas. I only promised you one dance."

His hand moved to the small of her back as they slowly began to rotate. His tongue moved to slide along his lower lip as he met her eyes. She did her best to ignore it, but knew she had failed when she looked up and he was smirking. "Don't worry, lass, if I get any ideas I will make sure to share them with you."

She rolled her eyes, looking around the club as they danced. The crowd was thinner than usual, but she saw all the regulars. Killian spun her in a tight circle before pulling her close, bringing her attention back to him. Their chests pressed together as they continued to dance, his face mere inches away from hers. Green eyes met blue in a staring contest, only ending with the song. His eyes darted down to her lips as she stepped back. She watched as his tongue slid along his lower lip.

"Thank you for the dance," he murmured, still holding onto her hand. "Any chance I could convince you to join me for another one?"

Emma stepped back towards him before she had even thought about it. "I guess there's no harm in dancing."

"No harm at all," Killian agreed, voice low and promising the exact opposite. He pulled her back into his arms and they continued to dance until the band stopped playing and David yelled for last call.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Knowing that people are actually reading this story is the best motivation to continue it, so please continue to let me know if you like it! I realized I forgot to put the 1920s slang definitions before the last two chapters, but from here on out I will be putting any necessary definitions before the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. **

_Definitions: necking- kissing with passion_

_Petting- the same as necking, but more so_

_Wet blanket- a solemn person, a killjoy_

_Moll- a gangster's girl_

_Juice joint- a speakeasy_

_Bearcat- a hot-blooded or fiery girl_

A week passed Killian saw Emma again. He stopped by the speakeasy to pick up his paycheck and found her at the bar with David, helping him inventory the liquor. She was dressed more conservatively than she ever did at night in a long slate gray skirt and a simple white blouse. Her blonde curls were pulled up into a knot at the back of her head, making her look like a respectable young woman rather than the wild flapper with a taste for liquor he had come to know.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," David commented as Killian headed towards Regina's office. "Robin went in there a little while ago and we're pretty sure we heard some, uh, necking going on."

Killian felt his eyebrows raise. "The head of security and the club owner? How did that happen?"

"Robin came to town about two years back, after his wife died," Emma answered. "Regina hired him on and it became clear very quickly that they wanted each other."

"Talk about sexual tension," David cut in. "Jefferson and I had a bet as to who would make the first move. He won when about a year and a half ago Regina stomped out of her office and laid a kiss on Robin. They've been together ever since and I'm still supposed to teach Jefferson the proper way to shoot a gun."

"Are you an expert or something?" Killian teased, having a difficult time imagining the clean-cut and gentle David behind a gun.

David shrugged. "I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but I was the best shot in the 65th regiment of the United States army during the war."

"Where were you stationed?" Killian asked. "I was kept in England the whole time, but my brother got into Germany."

"I was in France for two years," he replied, taking a box of bottles from Emma and putting it below the bar. "I was a Private First Class by the end of my tour."

"Robin's regiment was stationed in the same town," Emma added. "So when he needed a fresh start he sent David a letter and asked for a favor."

"Sometimes it pays to have friends from the war," Robin remarked, strolling out of Regina's office with his hair in a mess and a bit of lipstick smudged on the edge of his mouth. "What are you doing her, Killian? It's your day off."

Killian sat down at the bar, setting his arm down on the counter and leaning on it. "I just came in for my paycheck, but I heard the boss woman isn't quite fit for company currently."

Robin grinned, rubbing his hand along his stubble. "I wouldn't say that, but maybe you should give her a few minutes. She's, uh, a bit indisposed at the moment."

"If you expect us to actually believe that lie, you might want to get rid of some of the evidence," Emma muttered, handing another box of liquor to David.

Robin frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" Emma looked him in the eye and tapped the corner of her mouth with her finger while passing him a small mirror that she kept in her handbag. He looked into it and laughed. "Damn it! I always ask her if I have lipstick on my face afterwards and she always says no. I really should stop believing that woman."

Emma shook her head, accepting her mirror as he handed it back after rubbing off the lipstick. "If you stopped believing her, you'd be out of a partner for your midday petting sessions. And then what ever would you do?"

"Aren't you just a sweet girl today?" Robin remarked. "Why do you look like a school teacher?"

Emma looked down at the counter, absently wiping away a scuff mark from the liquor boxes. "I had a meeting with my editors at the paper. They're getting impatient with me and my inability to give them the article about Gold. They said I had to give them that article today or just drop it and move onto something else. You know what they recommended? That I write something about housekeeping or do a review of a musical," She ignored the winces from both Robin and David. "I would rather be fired than write a fluff piece."

"Is it really that bad?" Killian asked, not noticing David motioning for him to stop talking. "I mean, those articles can't be that hard to write. You can get a couple of them done and then wait for whatever you need to finish the article on Gold."

The look Emma gave him was almost enough to freeze his blood. "If I write even one piece that would be viewed as feminine, I would be off the investigative beat for the rest of my career. It's bad enough that I'm one of the only women who write for the paper. I have to use a pen name just to make sure my readers take me seriously. I am not risking my entire journalism career and reputation just because one story is taking a little longer to get than expected."

"My apologies, lass," Killian murmured. "I had no idea."

"No, you didn't," Emma snapped, marking the last liquor bottle on the inventory sheet. "So don't try to tell me how to do my job."

"Are you still being a wet blanket, Emma?" a voice from the entry way called. "I always said you could use some livening up, not to mention some help with your job." Neal strolled into the club, dressed in a simple but well-made tan suit.

"What are you doing here?" David hissed.

Neal smirked, sitting down on the stool next to Killian. "I come bearing a message from my father, of course."

"I remember when you weren't an overdressed excuse for a message boy," Emma bit out. "That must make you feel a bit low."

Neal shrugged. "Times change. I remember when you were a glamorous Moll who could draw every eye in a room. Now you're just a wannabe journalist flapper who spends a little too much time in a speakeasy."

Emma began to turn red, as did David. Robin's hands clenched into fists, but it was Killian who made the move. He quickly hooked his foot around the leg of Neal's stool and pulled, tipping Neal onto the floor. "Sorry, mate," Killian said smoothly. "I'd rather you didn't speak so rudely to a lady in my presence."

Neal stood up, brushing at his suit. "Fine, you all don't want to play nice? I'll just tell you the message and leave. You had better be closed in two nights, or else my father will be making sure you get shut down. He's tired of your attempts at competition and is willing to get the law involved." Without another word, he turned and walked out of the club.

"No way would Gold be stupid enough to call police on us," David laughed. "He has to be bluffing."

Robin shrugged. "Either way, I should go tell Regina about this threat," he walked back to her office, closing the door behind him.

"Gold has half the police force on his payroll," Killian told David and Emma. "I wouldn't be surprised if he made good on this threat. He knows he can send police after you and not have to worry about them being used against him in return."

David shook his head. "The mayor is Mary Margaret's father, Regina's step-father. I highly doubt he would let anyone shut down the place owned by his daughters."

"He might not have a choice if there is police involved and enough of a public outcry," Emma remarked. "It's bad enough that he pretends that there isn't a speakeasy open in his basement every night. If proof is brought to him, he won't have any choice but to shut us down."

"What more do you need for your article?" David asked her. "I know you have all sorts of information on Gold, but what else do you need to bring him down and keep him from being able to hurt Storybrooke?"

"I need solid proof of his illegal activities," Emma replied instantly. "I need to be able to show the world that he does things worse than run an illegal juice joint. I have leads on him being involved in weapons sales, paying off police officers, and arranging a few disappearances, but without a witness or solid proof none of it matters."

Killian squirmed on his stool. "What would happen if you did have a witness or some solid proof?"

Emma turned and looked at him, noticing his discomfort. "I would be able to finish my article and print it. Once a person read what Gold is capable of there is no way that he would be able to avoid prison."

Killian nodded, looking at the bar counter but seeing blue eyes, dark hair, and a red stain spreading over a white blouse. He stretched his scarred hand, a reminder of what Gold would do when he thought someone had failed him. "If there was a witness who could give you proof, what would they have to do?"

Emma leaned towards him over the bar, watching him intently. "They'd talk to me and tell me what happened. I'd quote them in the article. Later, once Gold is arrested and put on trial, they might be called by the court to testify against him."

He looked up at her, realizing just how close they were to each other. Killian could practically count each of her eyelashes. "I…"

The door to Regina's office slammed open. "There is no way that Gold is going to get away with blackmailing me!" Regina yelled into the club as she pulled on her coat. "Robin, you're coming with me to speak with the mayor. We'll remind him that if we get shut down he is out of a liquor supplier. David, finish the inventory and lock up, but come back in time for us to open. Gold is not winning; we are staying open. Emma," she said, looking at the blonde. "Finish your damn article and get this- this _man_ behind bars." Regina left the club, slamming the door behind her.

"She's sure a bearcat," Killian remarked. "I don't see how you handle her, Robin."

Robin grinned. "Oh, you just have to know when to fight against her and when to fight beside her. Now, if you all will excuse me, I had better follow her."

Emma turned to Killian as Robin left. "You were saying something that sounded like you knew a witness?"

Killian nodded. "I believe their testimony would be enough to incriminate Gold."

She picked up her handbag, pulling out a pen and a sheet of paper. "Have them come to Storybrooke tonight. I'll meet them here at the bar and then we can move to a corner table or something." Emma tore the paper out of the notebook and handed it to him. "If they aren't comfortable with that, have them send me a message through the newspaper. The address and name for me is on that paper."

Killian took the paper and glanced at it. "You go by the name Henry Swan?"

"Readers are less likely to take a woman seriously," she replied, pulling on her own coat as David put away the last few bottles of alcohol. "I had to call myself something."

The three of them walked out of the club together, David locking the door behind them. "Remember, I'll be at the bar waiting for your witness," Emma told Killian as they parted at the street. "I'll wear a green dress so they know which person I am."

Killian nodded, watching the brother and sister walk away. He ran his good hand over the scars on his other, thinking of how satisfying it would be to put away the man who had not only put Milah in danger, but had then shot him as punishment.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed this story! The next few chapters are ones that I am really looking forward to, so hopefully I will be updating fairly frequently!


	5. Chapter 5

_Definitions: the bank's closed- no kissing or making out_

Storybrooke was packed with people, the chatter of voices and clinking of glasses louder than usual on a weeknight. Emma sat at her usual bar stool, wearing a pale green silk dress with beading in stripes across her chest, waist, hips, and the hemline. Her blonde curls were pinned up loosely at the back of her head and a few locks already had slipped out of the style to tickle her neck. Watching the crowds around her, she absentmindedly tapped a pen against the pad of paper before her on the bar.

Ruby paused beside Emma during her circuit of the club, offering the blonde a cigarette. "Still no sign of the witness Killian mentioned?"

Emma shook her head, gratefully accepting the cigarette and lighting it with a match from Ruby's tray. "I don't even know what they are supposed to look like. For all I know the witness is too scared to come forward, not that I can blame them. Gold can be damn scary."

"All the same, I can't believe he would threaten Regina," Ruby murmured. "I didn't think anyone was stupid enough to mess with her."

Emma let out a breath of smoke. "I'm just hoping we won't have to see his threat become reality. I remember the last time I was in a raid. It's not an experience I'd care to repeat."

Ruby nodded sympathetically before continuing on her way. Emma motioned to David for a drink, turning away from the crowd for a moment. She looked up when a man leaned against the bar counter right beside her, invading her space rather than taking the empty stool there. "This dress suits you much better than the schoolteacher getup you were in today, love."

Emma took another drag from her cigarette, watching Killian as he waited to catch either David or Jefferson for his drink. He wore a black suit with a red waistcoat, the dark colors a perfect contrast for his startling blue eyes. Rather than slick back his hair like most of the other men, he left it natural and slightly ruffled from the day. She resumed tapping her pen against paper until he looked at her again. "So where's this witness you promised?"

He spread his hands and gave a slightly mocking bow. "You're looking at him."

"And why didn't you say that you had information before this?" Emma demanded. "I know you've heard me talk more than once about how all I need for this article is some solid proof or a witness, and you didn't say a word. Why come forward now?"

"I'm hardly going to go up against the most powerful man in town just to help a stranger," Killian replied. "No matter how good of a dancer she is."

"What, and now we aren't strangers?"

Killian lifted an eyebrow. "Now I've heard enough from you and about you to know that you hate Gold and his crew almost as much as I do. That's enough to make us friends in my mind."

Emma lifted her pen and got ready to take notes. "Alright. What do you know?"

He shook his head, sipping from the glass of rum Jefferson had set down in front of him. "Careful lass, I never said my information was free."

She frowned, lips in a tight line. "What's your price? The bank is closed."

"And that is a shame," Killian replied, glancing at her pink lips. "But my price is fair. You want information, I want information. We'll make a trade. You get my testimony and I get to hear why it is you hate Gold so much and what exactly happened between you and his son."

Her eyebrows lifted. "That's quite the price."

"You're asking me to risk my neck for the slight chance that Gold can be taken down by public opinion and my information," he replied. "The least you can do is give me a bit of your history."

Emma finished her cigarette and tapped it out in a nearby ashtray. "What do you want to know?"

He took another sip of liquor, watching how she had tensed up once he asked about her history with the Gold family. "You and Neal were in a relationship, and it clearly ended badly. What happened?"

"You want to know about my dating history in exchange for incriminating evidence against Gold?" Emma laughed. "You must get cheated constantly when you try to trade."

"Quite the opposite, actually," Killian answered. "Please answer the question."

She took a sip of her own drink before starting to talk. "I met Neal at a speakeasy a few towns over. He was charming and fun and liked me. We started going steady and I thought I loved him. Then one night we were in a speakeasy that was a bit of competition for his father. Neal went to get us another round, and then he never came back. The club was raided that night and I was stuck in the middle of it." As if she were flipping through photographs, Emma could see the raid happening in her mind. The band in the little club called Tallahassee had stopped playing on a jagged note, a beat before the singer stopped crooning. Someone screamed and people started shoving their way towards the doors. Police poured in, pulling people aside for questioning and arresting the bartenders. Emma blinked and found herself back in Storybrooke with Killian looking at her with something similar to sympathy in his eyes. "I later found out Gold had ordered the raid and sent someone to get Neal out before it started. Neal didn't even try to get me out with him."

"Bastard," Killian murmured. "Were you charged?"

Emma shook her head. "It was a close call. I was taken down to the police station, but David and Mary Margaret bailed me out. It helps to have a sister-in-law who is the mayor's daughter."

"And Neal?" he asked. "Did you ever hear from him again?"

"He came by my apartment the next afternoon," she replied. "Acting like it was just another night at the clubs, like he hadn't deserted me to get in trouble. I refused to let him in and threw his things out the window and into the street." Emma grinned, showing her teeth. "He didn't appreciate that. But then he put out a message around town that no man was supposed to even look at me. He made me a dating leper."

"Which is why you hadn't danced with anyone until I showed up," Killian nodded, connecting the dots. "But I have a hard time believing that no one tried to ignore Neal's ruling when such a beautiful lass was before them."

Something flickered in her eyes, but she had hidden the feeling away again before he could pin it down. "There was one person who tried. All that matters is he is gone now." Emma tapped the pad of paper in front of her. "Is that enough for you? Is it my turn to ask questions yet?"

Killian drained his glass of rum. "How about a dance first? I hate to be so serious for too long." Noticing her frown, he added, "Just one dance, and then you will have more evidence against Gold than you know what to do with."

Standing, she accepted his hand. "One dance."

He led her to the dance floor, sliding through the gaps in the crowd. They made their way to the back edge of the floor, carefully dancing in the small amount of space they had. Her hand was slightly cold in his, but he held her a little closer to speak into her ear. "Cold, love?"

"Always," she replied. "Haven't you heard? Emma Nolan is the coldest bird in town. The bank is always closed and she cares more about words than people."

He spun her in a small circle. "I don't believe a word of that," he murmured. "And anyone who does is a complete idiot."

She looked up at him, green eyes meeting blue in the smoky air. "You really think that, don't you?"

Killian's tongue flicked out to wet his lips. "Absolutely."

Eyes fluttering, she began to lean in towards him as the music from the band stopped in the middle of a song. Shouting came from the entrance, and Regina slipped back towards her office with Robin and Mary Margaret. Emma looked over at the bar to see David hustling towards her. He grabbed her elbow and towed her along, Killian holding onto her other hand.

"It's a raid," David hissed. "Gold obviously decided to move up the timing of his threat. You need to get out of here. Did you see Mary Margaret?"

"She left with Regina," Emma replied. "Get going. I'll be fine."

David nodded, darting into the men's restroom, most likely to sneak out the window.

Emma kept hold of Killian's hand, leading him towards Regina's office. She opened the door and pulled him in, closing it quickly behind them. Across the office, behind the desk, a small door opened to reveal a short stairway. "This was a storm door," she whispered, leading him up the steps. "It opens onto the street, so we have to hope that there aren't any cops waiting there."

Killian followed her up, less than an inch behind her as she peered out onto the street and cautiously stepped out. She nodded and motioned for him to follow. "We won't have much time. The cops are sure to check for a back exit soon. Do you know anywhere close we could go and not look questionable?"

"My apartment is two blocks away," he replied immediately, grabbing her hand. "Come on, this way."

She didn't fight him, keeping pace with his long strides as they hurried away from the speakeasy. A few times she thought she could hear footsteps behind them, but they never slowed or turned around to check. He stopped them at a three-story brick building, pulling a key out of his pocket as they stepped into a stairway. At the top floor they stopped outside a door with a brass number 7 on it. Killian unlocked the door and motioned for her to enter. "Make yourself comfortable."

Emma stepped in, surveying the room lit by the moonlight coming through a window. A worn leather couch sat beside one wall, a simple wooden coffee table in front of it and covered with books. An open archway led to a small kitchen and a closed door hid what she thought was the bedroom. Killian turned on the light as she sat down at one end of the couch, taking off her heels.

"Thanks," Emma said quietly. "For letting me hide out here with you. I really didn't want to repeat my experience with the police."

He sat down on a plain wooden chair across the coffee table from her. "I'm not one to desert a damsel in distress."

She nodded. "All the same, thank you."

Killian scratched behind his ear, shifting slightly on his chair. "Um, I believe I owe you some information, yes?"

Emma nodded, looking down at her lap. "Yes, that would be good. Do you happen to have a pen and paper? I lost mine at the club."

He vanished into the bedroom for a moment, coming back with a pencil and a pad of blank paper. "Will this do?"

She took it from him and balanced the pad on her lap. "Yes, thank you. Start whenever you're ready."

Killian sat back down on his chair, bracing his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward and prepared to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

_Definitions: Doll- an attractive woman_

_Giggle water- alcohol_

_Necking- kissing with passion_

_Pushover- A person easily convinced or seduced_

_Cash or check?- kiss now or later?_

"I had just turned twenty-one when the war ended," Killian began, running his hand through his hair and leaving it a rumpled mess. "I didn't have any family left in England, so I thought I'd come to the States and start a new life. The first step was to find some work, and I'd had enough of working on the right side of the law. After making a few friends, I was introduced to Gold."

"It can't have been that simple," Emma interrupted, pen paused above the paper. "Gold has layers of security around him, not to mention the spies he keeps. Getting introduced to him wouldn't have been a matter of just knowing the right people."

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Do you want to hear this story or no? I hardly think my history of employment with the criminals of the area will help you to get Gold thrown in jail."

Emma nodded, eyes back on her paper and notes. "Right, please continue."

Killian waited for a moment before picking up where he left off. "Gold had heard about some of the work I had done for a friend of his and he wanted to know if I was interested in a more permanent position. I'd had enough of traveling around for a bit, so I took the job. First I worked security at his club, then started helping with the liquor imports, and finally he promoted me to personal security for his wife, Milah," he paused. "At first it was easy. She usually would stay in the house or by the pool they had behind the house, occasionally I'd have to go to some stores with her as she bought new clothes, but overall it was a simple job. Milah would have me sit by the pool while she swam and tell her stories of England and the war and my past jobs. I got the sense that she was bored, cooped up in a big house with nothing to do but look pretty and stay out of her husband's way."

"We became friends, Milah and I. I taught her a few card and dice games, she told me about her childhood in Missouri, about leaving there with Gold, marrying him, and only too late realizing that she didn't really love him. She shared more of herself with me than she ever did with him."

"Were you having an affair?" Emma asked bluntly, glancing up from her notes. "Off the record. I won't put your answer in the article, but I guess I'm curious. Does Gold hate you because you had an affair with his wife?"

Killian shook his head. "We didn't have an affair," he answered. "Or, at least, not a full one. We both got a bit drunk one night and shared a kiss after drinking too much rum, but that's all. She was married and, believe it or not, I think of myself as a man of honor. I wouldn't attempt to woo another man's doll."

"Right. So you were just saying that you and Milah developed a friendship," Emma said, her tone business-like again as she went over her notes. "Please continue from there."

"Milah became tired of being left at home while Gold went out and ran his club or met shipments and went to meetings with his people," he picked up his story easily. "Guarding her started to get a little more difficult. She would try to sneak out of the house and go dancing without anyone else. I lost track of how many times I caught her trying to climb down from her balcony after supposedly retiring early for the night or attempting to pickpocket the keys to one of Gold's cars for a quick getaway. After four months of constantly having to catch her trying to sneak out or chase her down in a club, I spoke with Gold and tried to convince him that Milah should be allowed to do something. He agreed to allow her to be at his club one night a week, provided I keep an eye on her the entire time. I agreed."

Emma's lips were in a tight line. "You're talking about her like she was property, not a woman with her own mind."

Killian shook his head, messing up his hair again with his good hand as he leaned forward. "No, you're hearing me wrong. That's how Gold saw her, but I saw her as- as this sparkling and fearless woman with midnight black hair and a laugh that echoed through the house and who was an excellent cheater at cards and who desperately wanted excitement in her sheltered life," he looked Emma in the eye, forcing her to stop her note taking for a moment. "Milah was her own, and no one knew that better than I."

Emma broke their starring contest first, looking at the papers in front of her. Killian leaned back again and sighed, rubbing his thumb along his jawline.

"It didn't take long for Milah to want even more freedom and involvement in her husband's life, and being in the club a few nights a week wasn't enough," he said. "Gold let her sit in on a few meetings with his lower level employees, thinking that she would get bored and go back to lounging by the pool and wasting her days away. Instead she just wanted more involvement. Finally she demanded to be taken along to a supply pick-up. I hadn't been on a pick-up since I was in the lower ranks of Gold's organization, and then it had just been giggle water for his club. Gold gave in to Milah after two months of her begging. He probably thought that maybe this would finally make her realize that she should back off from his work; he was so tired of her annoying him for information. She was to go with him for a pick-up, with his personal security, a few members of his gang, and me. We all piled into three cars and drove out to the docks to pick up the goods."

"I knew something was off as soon as we stepped out of the cars. The boxes weren't right for liquor, and the men dropping them off were much too scarred and tough to be booze runners. I tried to keep Milah away from their gaze and the exchange of money, but she darted out around me and went up to Gold. She asked what they were buying, saying she should know where their money went if she was going to start organizing their accounts. Before anyone could stop her, she pushed the cover off one of the boxes," he took a deep breath. "Here's the part of my tale that will give you what you want, lass. The boxes were filled with guns and ammunition. Gold had been stockpiling weapons for months, and this was just another shipment. I don't know what he's planning, but it can't be anything good with all those guns."

Emma's hand was cramping from how fast she was writing. "Do you remember the make of the guns? Or catch the name of whomever was selling them?"

He shook his head. "If I did catch either of those, I've long forgotten. The rest of the night took up my attention."

"Alright," Emma sighed. "Continue, please."

Sighing, Killian picked up his story. "As soon as she pushed the cover off the guns, the men dropping them off aimed guns at her. I pulled her away and put her behind me as Gold's men pulled their guns. Gold tried to talk everyone down, but then Milah snuck over to him and demanded to know why he was buying weapons. She wanted him to break the deal, but the other group didn't like that. I don't know who shot first, but it turned into a full fight. Milah was hit by a stray bullet as I tried to get her to safety. She died in my arms."

Killian stretched his bad hand, running his opposite thumb over the wound in the center of his palm and the scars forming around it. Emma finished her notes and looked over at him, noticing the rigidity in his posture. His eyes were closed as he continued to feel his injury from that night. Without thinking, she set down her notes and moved to sit in front of him on the coffee table, gently touch his bad hand. "How did you get this?"

He flinched away from her touch. "Gold gave it to me himself. When he realized his wife was dead, he blamed me for convincing him that Milah should be allowed to become more involved in his business. He told me I was no longer his employee and shot me in the center of my hand. I guess it wasn't enough for him to take away my job on the same night I lost a friend. He wanted to make sure I was physically wounded as well."

"Can you still use it?" Emma asked, folding her hands in her own lap.

"I can manage," he replied. "My grip isn't the best, and I can't close it into a fist anymore, but I'm learning to adjust."

She bit the edge of her lip. "Would it be alright for me to write about your hand in the article? It is further proof that Gold is a horrible man, and every bit helps."

Killian shrugged. "Go ahead, lass. I want Gold behind bars before he can hurt more people."

"I'll have to put in your name," Emma warned. "He'll know you came forward and gave the evidence."

"I know," he murmured. "I'm not concerned. Even with one working hand I can protect myself from Gold."

Emma nodded, moving back to the couch and her notes. She jotted down a few more things before setting down the pencil and folding the papers. "Thank you so much for all of this, Mr. Jones," she said, all business. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

He stood when she did, moving into her path towards the door. "It's Killian, love, not Mr. Jones. And I'm sure we can find some way that you can repay me."

"You just finished talking about being shot and watching a friend die, and now you're in the mood for necking?" Emma shook her head. "You need to work on your timing."

"Call it comforting a sad man," he flirted, leaning closer to her. "Or are you worried that you won't want to leave this apartment after one kiss?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat back down, grabbing her high heels and slipping her feet into them. "I am not even close to being a pushover, Killian. I would be perfectly capable of leaving here after a kiss." Emma rose to her feet in a graceful movement, walking towards him and the door again.

He stepped into her path again. "Why don't we make a bet out of it? If you still walk out of here afterwards, I buy your night of drinks next time we're both at Storybrooke."

"And if I stay?" Emma asked.

Killian grinned, tongue darting out to slide along his lower lip. "I believe that would be its own reward."

She took a step forward, lips curling up into a smile as she watched his eyes widen slightly. "Sounds like I would win either way."

He smirked, one hand in his pocket and the other out to her as an offer. "Cash or check, Emma?"

"Cash," she replied, hands moving to grab his collar and pull him to her. Their lips met in a soft grunt as his free hand moved to the back of her neck. They sunk into the kiss, her hands still on his collar as his hand held her head and his other hand moved to the small of her back. He sucked gently on her lip, and she opened her mouth with a light sigh. Breaking apart for air, they both lingered for a moment. Killian tilted his head slightly, brushing their noses against each other.

Emma let go of his collar and stepped back, leaving him slightly off balance. "I'll be at Storybrooke tomorrow night for my drinks," she said, slightly breathless. "Good night, Killian." Without another word she crossed the room and left.

Killian pressed his fingertips to his lips and let out a breath. Shaking his head, he locked the door behind her and went to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this one up! Life got in the way recently and things got sucky for a while but hopefully they are turning around now. I have no clue when I'll get the next chapter up, but I will try to make it sooner rather than later! Thank you again to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

"You just left him?" Ruby demanded, looking up from the cigarette tray they were preparing. "You kissed him like there was no tomorrow, and then you just left?"

"She shouldn't have even been kissing him," David argued, opening a box of liquor bottles. "We barely know anything about him! For all we know, he made up the entire story he told Emma."

"What would he gain from lying to Emma?" Mary Margaret asked from her spot behind the bar with David. "You need to stop being so overprotective. Emma is a big girl, she can handle herself."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Now I remember why I usually don't tell people anything about my flirtations. You are all too interested in being involved in my love life."

Ruby draped an arm across Emma's shoulders, smiling sweetly. "We just want you to be happy, honey. Killian looks like he knows how to make a girl _happy_."

"Besides, you haven't really even looked at men since Neal," Mary Margaret added, ignoring the scowl David shot at Ruby. "It's nice to see you interested in someone and dancing and flirting again."

"I've looked at men since Neal!" Emma bit back. "I just didn't like what I saw."

"Except with Graham," Ruby murmured. Emma paled slightly as Mary Margaret and David shot looks at Ruby.

"Graham was-" Emma paused. "He was a good man. There you go, Mary Margaret. I had Graham. I've been with someone since Neal," she set down a box of cigarettes on Ruby's sale tray and went across the empty club to the restroom.

"Should I go apologize?" Ruby asked quietly. "I shouldn't have mentioned Graham."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "You know Emma. She'd probably prefer we act like nothing happened so we can all pretend to forget that we even mentioned his name. Lord knows she will come back out and act like we didn't say anything."

The door to Storybrooke swung open, letting in Jefferson and Killian. They strolled into the club, laughing together. "David, you've got to stop getting here so early. You're making the rest of us look bad," Jefferson complained, sliding to his spot behind the counter.

"You don't need my help for that," David grinned. "You make yourself look plenty bad as it is."

Jefferson shook his head in mock regret. "A man is in one bar fight and suddenly his entire reputation goes down the drain. Does that seem fair to you, Killian?"

"Depends," Killian replied, leaning against the bar. "What did you do?"

"All I did was send a drink to a pretty broad across the club," Jefferson said. "How was I to know that she was some guy's girl? And then the man comes up to the bar and tries to punch me! I was just practicing a little self-defense."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Robin asked, strolling out of Regina's office. His brown hair was neatly slicked back, but his necktie was a bit looser than necessary and he had a small smudge of red lipstick at the corner of his mouth. "I thought you broke a bottle over the man's head when he turned away."

Jefferson shrugged. "I don't like it when folks try to hit me. I get a bit mad."

"Will Regina be joining us before the club opens?" Ruby asked Robin, tapping the corner of her mouth.

He grimaced and quickly rubbed the lipstick off with the back of his hand. "No, I think she wanted to go over the papers for the next liquor shipment. She's still a bit tense from last night."

"But you guys got out alright, didn't you?" Emma asked as she rejoined the group. "I thought I saw you slip out right away."

Robin nodded. "We went out the back and hurried over to Granny's. She was watching Roland last night, but I have to go get him from her before we open tonight. Granny doesn't like to be woken in the middle of the night by hammering on her door and trying to dodge the police."

"You're lucky she didn't try to shoot you," Ruby remarked. "She's worse than me when she wakes up."

Robin nodded. "We got off easy. It was quick work to talk to Regina's father, bail our people out of the jail, and pay off the police so they'll leave us alone."

"You got off easy," Jefferson complained. "You weren't stuck in that jail for three hours while you waited for the paperwork to go through."

"I thought you went out the window," Ruby commented.

David shook his head. "I snuck out the window and met Mary Margaret back home. She left with Regina and Robin."

Robin looked over at Ruby. "How did you manage to avoid the police?"

"Victor has friends," she said vaguely. "A few of them are police. They recognized me and looked the other way while I slipped out."

"Emma?" Robin asked. "Were you alright? I know you don't have the best record with raids."

Emma hopped up to sit on the bar counter in the space beside Killian. "I was fine. Killian let me hide out with him for a while, so the police wouldn't have even known where to look if they had thought to check for me." Killian glanced at her from the corner of his eye, noticing she wouldn't look at him.

Robin nodded, pulling out his pocket watch. "I have to go get Roland. I have extra security on hand for the club, but it will probably be a slow night as people get over the scare. We open in an hour."

Everyone drifted around the club to their positions for preparation, leaving just Emma and Killian at their spot by the bar. He turned to look at her, noticing shadows beneath her eyes. "Sleep well, love?"

"When I actually went to bed, yes," Emma replied. "I was up until almost dawn working on the article."

"Did you finish it?" Killian asked.

"Mhmm," she said. "I'll turn it in to my editors tomorrow and it should be in print by the weekend."

"That sounds like cause for celebration," he grinned. "David, could we get some rum over here?"

David set two cut glass tumblers on the bar, pouring a bit of alcohol into each. "Starting a bit early tonight?"

"Your sister is going to expose Gold for the criminal he is," Killian replied. "I think that's as good a reason as any for a drink."

"Cheers to that," David agreed before walking away down the bar again. He chatted with Jefferson as Emma and Killian sipped their rum.

Killian finished his drink and looked at Emma, admiring how the dim light of the club struck her golden hair and ivory skin. She held her glass in both hands, watching the liquid move around the tumbler. "It's rude to stare," she said. "Didn't your mother teach you that?"

"Some might also consider it rude to kiss a man like you did and then leave him alone," he replied. "Or are we just pretending that didn't happen?"

She kept her eyes on the glass in her hands. "It happened. But that doesn't mean we have to talk about it."

He shook his head. "Right, instead we can just keep doing this. We can drink and dance and flirt and you'll lead me on a wild chase until you get bored. I've played that game enough times, love. I'm not interested in that."

"What would you rather?" she demanded, green eyes hard. "I suppose you'd like us to date and for me to be your girl and to run away together and be in love forever? Life doesn't work that way."

He moved to stand in front of her, torso against her knees. "It's much too soon to talk about love, but I would like for you to be my girl. I'd treat you well, Emma."

"I've heard that line before," she said. "It ended with my getting caught in a raid and taken to jail."

"I'm not Neal," Killian replied. "Didn't I prove that last night when I helped you to hide from the police? Or when I gave you evidence that should put Gold behind bars? I'm not Neal, and I don't plan to hurt you like he did."

"What makes you think he hurt me?" Emma asked.

His blue eyes were painfully earnest and sympathetic. "If he hadn't, you wouldn't be so afraid to give me a chance."

She looked away from his gaze, unable to respond without lying. "Step away, please. I'd like to get down."

Instead he reached out and put a hand on either side of her waist. Carefully he lifted her off the counter and set her down with her feet on the floor. "When you are ready to take a risk," Killian murmured, "I'll be waiting." He gently pressed his lips to her knuckles before releasing her hand and walking away to his post by the door.

"It couldn't hurt to give him a chance, could it?" David asked from behind Emma.

She turned around to glare at him. "I thought you didn't even want me kissing him, now you want me to give him a chance?"

"I'm your big brother," he replied. "I'm supposed to hate anyone who tries to flirt with you. Really all I want is for you to be happy. Killian is a good guy, and he sure seems to care about you. It's good to see you dancing and laughing and flirting again. If that's because of Killian, I think you should give him a chance." David winked at her before walking towards the band to chat briefly with Mary Margaret before the club opened.

Emma sighed and sat down at the bar again. "Jefferson? Could you pour me something strong? I don't want to be able to think straight by the end of tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters**

* * *

_Definitions: ossified- drunk _

_Spifflicated- drunk_

_Be level with me- be honest_

_Necking- kissing with passion_

_Doll- an attractive woman_

Sunlight burned onto her face and her pulse pounded in her head. Emma rolled over with a groan, trying to cover her face once again with her blankets.

"Nope, you are getting up," said an all-too perky voice. "You told me last night to make sure you were awake by eleven, and that is what I'm doing. C'mon, Emma. I have coffee ready in the kitchen and I'm making pancakes."

Cracking open one eye, Emma attempted to glare at Ruby. "Why would I be stupid enough to tell you to wake me up?"

Ruby sat down beside Emma, holding out a glass of water. "Didn't you want to get that article into the paper today? The offices close early on Fridays."

Emma took a careful sip of water, head aching. "How much did I drink?"

"Enough to cause David to make me promise to stay with you," the brunette replied. "Not to mention cost poor Killian almost half of his paycheck."

Propping herself up on her pillows, Emma groaned again. "Why didn't David cut me off?"

"Jefferson said he was under direct orders from you to get you drunk," Ruby replied, mouth pursed. "Besides, by the time David saw you, you were already ossified."

Emma took the water glass from Ruby again. "You said there's coffee?"

Ruby nodded. "You can have some after you get that water down and don't have it come back up. Why were you so determined to get spifflicated, anyway?"

"Seemed like a good alternative," Emma grimaced as another dagger of pain shot through her eyes to her head. "Could you close the curtains please?"

Standing, Ruby pulled the navy blue drapes over the window. The room faded into cool shadows and the pain in Emma's head went down slightly. "What were you trying to avoid?"

"Can't we talk about this later?" Emma sighed. "I just woke up and my head is killing me."

"Fine," Ruby agreed. "Finish that water, come have breakfast, and clean up. Then we are talking about this." She flounced out of the room, leaving Emma to finish nursing her water.

An hour and a half later Emma had food in her stomach, her hair washed and neatly braided, fresh clothes on, and her headache had reduced to a slight ache at her left temple. Sitting down at the opposite end of the couch from Ruby, she picked up a fresh cup of coffee and waited.

"David said Killian was quite the prince charming," Ruby began without preamble. "And that you tried to do your usual runaway thing. Is that why you wanted to get plastered?"

"Isn't it possible I wanted to get drunk just for the fun of it?" Emma demanded.

Ruby lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Emma, Jefferson gets drunk for the fun of it. I get drunk for the fun of it sometimes. You don't drink for fun. You always drink for a reason. Was Killian the reason?"

"No," she replied immediately. "I wanted to get drunk, so I got drunk. That's all it was."

"Stop trying to act like I don't know you, because I have been your friend since we were kids, Emma," Ruby growled. "You put up walls and pretend like you don't care about people, but I know you. Now tell me, did you get drunk because of what Killian said?"

"Why do you even care?" Emma asked.

Ruby set down her own coffee mug and leaned forward. "I care because I am your friend, and because I know you try to convince everyone that you don't need anyone, but everyone needs someone. Killian honestly seems to care about you, and I think some little part of you cares for him too. And if that's the case then I don't want you to miss out on being with someone who could be good for you just because you were scared!"

Emma set down her own mug, shaking her head. "Why does everyone keep saying I'm scared? I'm not scared of anything!"

"Really?" Ruby countered. "You're not scared? You trying to avoid anyone who you could actually develop feelings for because you don't want to risk being hurt again like Neal hurt you isn't you being scared? Or is it that you do care about Killian, but you don't want to risk what happened to Graham happening to him?"

Emma gasped and stood up. "Don't you dare bring Graham into this."

"Why not?" Ruby asked, getting to her feet as well. "Emma, what happened to him was not your fault. That was Neal and Gold proving a point."

"If Graham and I hadn't gotten involved they wouldn't have had to prove any points!" Emma bit, tears clinging to the inside of her eyelids. "They did it because of me. It's my fault."

Ruby grabbed Emma's shoulders. "Look at me. What happened to Graham was not your fault. He cared for you and you cared for him. It didn't happen because you were falling in love. It happened because Neal wanted to make sure you stayed hurt and couldn't be happy with anyone if you weren't happy with him."

A tear slid down Emma's cheek. "Then what's the use of even caring for Killian? If Neal won't let me be happy with anyone, he'll just do the same thing again."

"Killian is tough and strong and probably knows most of Gold's tricks after working for him," Ruby replied, wrapping Emma in a hug. "Personally, I think he is stronger than Graham ever was. If you give him a chance, he won't let anything mess it up."

"What if I mess it up?" Emma murmured.

Ruby pulled away and guided them back to the couch. "Do you care about Killian? Please be level with me."

Picking up her coffee, Emma looked down at the cooling liquid. "I think so. I feel more...me when I'm around him."

"Then you won't mess it up," Ruby said confidently. "You're Emma and he's Killian and the two of you could have something really special."

"You think?" Emma wheedled.

"I know," Ruby answered, poking her with a bare foot. "Are you going to come to the club tonight or stay home to recover?"

Emma shrugged, wincing slightly as her headache gave her another little jab. "I'll come, but I'm not drinking much."

Ruby grinned and stood up, offering her hand. "Then we need to make sure you look perfect when you see your suitor." Emma rolled her eyes and let Ruby tow her back to the bedroom.

That night they arrived at Storybrooke an hour after opening. Ruby wore a pale pink fringe dress for her night off and her hair was an unruly river of waves down her back. She kept her arm linked with Emma's as they passed the doorman, throwing a wink to him. "How's the crowd, Jon?"

Robin's right hand man shrugged. "The usual. Most folks are over the scare from the other night."

"Good," Ruby told Emma. "We can set you up at the bar and the crowds will part and Killian will be drawn in by your beauty."

"Have you been going to the pictures again?" Emma asked. "They always make you sappy."

Ruby beamed. "Victor took me to one the other day. He bought popcorn and everything." They'd reached the bar. Emma slid onto her usual stool as David made his way to them.

"You're not getting anything but water from me, so don't even ask," he warned Emma. "What were you doing last night?"

"She was being her usual emotionally unavailable self," Ruby responded before Emma could speak. "Luckily, I talked her out of that. I'll have a gin, and she'll have water."

David put the glasses in front of them, rolling up his shirtsleeves. "You're going to give him a chance?"

She nodded, picking up her glass of water. "Don't sound so smug."

"I'm not smug," David said, smirk giving away the lie. "I'm just pleased that you have finally decided to start taking my advice. By the way, your lover is headed this way."

Ruby patted her on the arm. "I'm going to say hello to Mary Margaret. Good luck."

David winked and moved down the bar to help another customer. Emma closed her eyes and sipped her water, focusing on her breathing. She saw Killian making his way around the club, blue eyes on the crowd to watch for any suspicious activity. Taking one more deep breath, she stood and walked over to him.

"Hey, security man," she called, doing her best not to sound nervous. "Got a minute to spare?"

He turned and grinned at her. "For you, love? Always."

Emma nodded, leading him to a booth along the wall. She slid into one side as he took the other. He looked like heaven in a black suit, bright blue waistcoat, and black tie. When he moved she could see the outline of a holster under his jacket. As usual he hadn't slicked his hair, leaving it a slight mess.

"Did you want to talk or just stare?" Killian teased. "Not that I mind, of course. You cut quite the figure in that dress."

She looked down at the bright red beaded dress Ruby had dug out of the back of her closet. The hemline fell halfway down her calf, and the neckline revealed a fair amount of cleavage. A double strand of pearls swung down to almost her belly button. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "What about it?"

Her hands twisted nervously in her lap. "You were right. I am scared. I'm scared that caring for you will make it easy for you to hurt me. I'm scared that you'll change your mind and break my heart. I'm scared that Neal will do something to scare you away. I'm scared that I'll do something to scare you away. I'm afraid," she took a breath. "I'm afraid that you'll love me, because I don't know where to go from there."

Killian stood up and for one terrified second she thought he would walk away, but he slid into the booth beside her, hip against hers. He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Emma, I can't promise this will be easy. Love and relationships never are. I can promise you that nothing you do and certainly nothing Neal does will make me willingly leave you. If you are willing to take a risk with me, I will be completely yours. I'm not a half-way man," he said with a wry grin. "If you want me, you will get all of me. I will treat you well and I will never intentionally hurt you. What do you say, love? Are you willing to take a leap of faith?"

Her green eyes flickered between both of his blue ones. He watched her, waiting for her decision. She leaned in closer, eyes darting down to his lips for an instant. "I bet a kiss I'll want another after this."

"I'll take that bet," he murmured, their lips closing the remaining distance between them. His good hand cupped her cheek, thumb smoothing along her cheekbone. One of her hands held onto his jacket lapel as the other moved to run her fingers through his hair. They broke apart for less than a breath before she pulled him in again, tongue sliding along his lower lip as she tasted rum and mint on his breath.

"Jones, you're supposed to be watching the club, not necking with a doll," Robin commented as he passed their booth. "Get to work."

They kept their foreheads pressed together for a moment as Killian continued to run his thumb along her jaw. "May I walk you home tonight?"

She used her thumb to wipe away a small trace of lipstick below his lower lip. "You'd better."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

The next morning Emma pushed another pin into the gold hair at the back of her head as she went to answer the knock on her apartment door, trapping the last stray curl into the loose knot she'd made. Her ankle-length navy blue skirt swished around her legs as she stepped over her small pile of shoes by the door. Opening the door, she smiled up at the man leaning in the door frame.

"Good morning, love," Killian said, pecking her lips lightly. "How are you?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the apartment, door closing behind them. Holding onto the lapels of his jacket, she kissed him more warmly, lingering before she pulled away with fluttering eyelashes. "I'm doing very well, although I'd hardly call twelve-thirty the morning," Emma replied. "Are you sure you want to come along today? It won't be very interesting."

"I don't mind," Killian replied. "As long as I'm with you, I would do anything."

She smiled, biting her lower lip. "Alright. Give me a minute and we'll get going." Emma disappeared into her bedroom for a moment, coming back out with a sweater over her cream colored blouse and a simple pair of kitten heels on her feet. Killian reached out and took her hand as they proceeded out the door, down a stairwell, and onto the street.

"Some families spend Sunday mornings together, but we're usually all too hungover to make coffee let alone leave our homes," Emma said as they crossed a street and headed toward the nicer side of town. "It was Mary Margaret's idea to have us all over for Saturday afternoons."

"And who is 'all of us'?" Killian inquired, waiting for a car to pass before guiding her across another street and down a block.

"Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, and Roland; sometimes Ruby. Granny, and Victor stop by," she answered. "Once in a while Mary Margaret's father stops by, but he usually stays away so he won't accidentally overhear anything about Storybrooke. He says it's easier for him to pretend ignorance if he actually is ignorant."

Killian laughed. "It's hard to argue with that."

Emma shrugged. "I'd rather he came by than Regina's mother. She can be pretty scary when she likes."

"But Regina's mother is married to Mary Margaret's father, correct?" Killian asked. "I'm trying to keep your tangled family tree clear."

"Regina and Mary Margaret are stepsisters," Emma confirmed. "David is my brother and married Mary Margaret. Robin is dating Regina, who is basically like a mother to Roland. Ruby might as well be family from how long David and I have known her."

"And the Victor bloke you mentioned?" Killian asked.

"Victor is Ruby's boyfriend," she replied, leading him across the road to a large house with a newly painted wooden fence around the yard. "He also served in the army with David."

Killian shook his head, sighing as they walked up the path to the front door. "You might need to draw me a chart."

Emma smiled as she knocked on the door. It opened immediately to open air, causing Emma and Killian to look down into Roland's big brown eyes and dimpled smile. "Hello!"

Grinning, Emma knelt down to hug Roland. "Hello, dear! Is your uncle David here yet?"

He nodded as she stood back up. "He's with Papa. Did you know Mary Margaret is gonna have a baby?"

"I did know that," she replied, letting go of Killian's hand to take Roland's little one. "Could you take us to them?"

Roland led them down a simply decorated hall to a large living room filled with comfortable furniture and a baby grand piano. Paintings hung on the wall and flowers stood in vases on end tables. A rich red rug covered part of the dark wood floor, and a large chandelier hung from the high ceiling in the center of the room. Regina and Mary Margaret sat beside each other chatting on a couch while Robin and David looked out the large windows at the backyard. Roland let go of Emma's hand and rushed over to throw himself onto the couch beside Regina. She moved him to sit on her lap, arms wrapped around him and smiled at the newcomers. "I was wondering if we'd be graced with your company today, Emma. I hear that you and your new man nearly caused a scene last night."

Emma rolled her eyes while Killian blushed lightly. "I'd hardly call kissing in a booth causing a scene," she replied, sitting on a love seat across the coffee table from the other women. "Robin caught us before anything too interesting could happen."

Killian coughed slightly. "I'm not sure, love. I'd say a few interesting things happened before he interrupted."

She grinned over at him while both Regina and Mary Margaret rolled their eyes. "Please, no flirting in front of the child," Regina teased, stroking Roland's hair away from his face. "I want him to grow up to be a gentleman."

"He is well on his way already," Robin cut in before Killian or Emma could reply. "It's good to see you both. Emma, I was just talking with David about your article."

"Oh?" Emma asked, sitting up a little straighter as Killian came over to lean against the back of her seat, good hand toying with the locks of hair attempting to escape from their styling. "What did you think?"

"I thought it was excellent," Robin replied, sitting down in an armchair. "Although I doubt Gold will appreciate it."

"That's the point, isn't it?" David asked, sitting in an armchair beside Emma's love seat. "She revealed his criminal activity. I don't think he is supposed to appreciate that."

"How quickly do you think the police will bring him in for questioning?" Mary Margaret wondered. "Or is an article not enough to warrant a visit to the station?"

"It'll be enough, but they won't be able to hold him for long without evidence they can hold in their hands," Robin replied. "All they really have right now is Emma's word against Gold's. Well, Emma's word and Killian's testimony."

"Wouldn't that be enough to put Gold away?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina shook her head. "It's enough to start an investigation, but unless they find concrete evidence Gold can walk away like nothing happened. Ideally, the police will find some of the guns Gold has been purchasing on his property and then they can arrest him. Then there would be a trail and a guilty verdict."

"I need a drink," David said, standing up. "Anyone else want something?"

"Just some more coffee for me, please," Regina answered while everyone else shook their heads. Emma rose to follow David to the kitchen, leaving the others to discuss the court system.

"You don't think Gold would try to come after me, do you?" she asked quietly as she got her own coffee mug. "I mean, how would he even know who Henry Swan is?"

"I wouldn't worry about him coming after you specifically," David murmured. "But I'm betting that he won't let this slide. He'll know that Killian came forward, and that one of us at the very least put him into contact with Henry Swan. Gold will probably target all of the Storybrooke crowd."

Roland ran past the kitchen to answer knocking at the door. Emma stepped closer to David, taking the coffee pot from him. "I've put Killian at risk already, haven't I?" she whispered. "God, I can't even be with someone for a day before I paint a target on their back!"

Roland trotted past the kitchen again, an envelope in his hand and no new visitors with him. David shook his head. "You didn't paint a target on anyone's back, Emma. Killian knew the risks when he spoke with you. You're trying to take down a powerful man, and that means that some people might get hurt. You knew that when you started working on that article."

She sighed, sipping from her coffee. "You're right. I guess I just thought taking down Gold would be easier than it is."

David laughed, downing his glass of gin. "If it was easy, we would have done it ages ago," draping an arm over her shoulders, he began to steer her back to the main room. "Don't worry, we'll get him."

Everyone in the living room had tensed up. Robin held Roland to him tightly, standing and keeping the little boy against his torso. Regina's lips were pressed together tightly enough to turn white as she read a letter grasped in her shaking hand. Mary Margaret's hand were clenched together in her lap as she read over Regina's shoulder, scowl becoming more pronounced with each line she read. Killian paced behind Emma's love seat, hands in fists at his sides. His injured hand was only able to close halfway, the scars showing paler against his tan skin.

"What happened?" David demanded, walking over to stand beside Mary Margaret. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking at Robin. "What happened?" he repeated.

Robin looked over Roland's head at David. "One of Gold's cronies left a letter with Roland at the door. Gold saw the article and is very upset. He's already been taken in for questioning and the police are trying to get a warrant to search his house and offices, but he bought off a couple officers to try and delay the process."

"He left us with this message," Regina cut in, voice trembling in anger. "_Congratulations, you've increased the stakes in our little war. The next move is mine, and I intend to make it a good one. Watch your back, dearies, as I highly doubt you all will be around to see the final battle."_

"He does realize he is threatening the daughter and stepdaughter of the mayor, right?" David asked, hands tight on Mary Margaret's shoulders. "He can't possibly think he can get away with this."

"He has half the city's police on his payroll," Killian replied, voice dark. "He thinks he is untouchable, and he has been."

Emma sank down onto the love seat, head going into her hands. "I am so sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have gotten the article published. I should have just left things alone. I'm so sorry."

David reached out a hand to her, but Killian sat down beside her and put his arm around her first. "This is not your fault," Killian murmured. "Gold is a criminal and he likes to see people suffer. Your article gave him an excuse, but he never needed one. He wants Storybrooke closed, and he'll go to any length to get what he wants."

"We'll need more security," Robin said, still holding Roland close. "Both at the club and watching over our main people constantly. I'll make a few calls to some friends who owe me favors. They should be able to start tonight."

"We don't need personal guards," David argued. "At least not Mary Margaret and me. We can handle ourselves."

"I don't like the idea of someone watching me," Regina agreed. "It feels like an invasion of privacy."

"I'm not going to lose another person I care about," Robin growled, looking Regina in the eye. "I want you safe."

Her eyes narrowed. Emma could almost see the anger building, and so she interrupted. "I know Ruby will agree to stay with Victor for a few days, so she'll be safe. Putting security on security seems redundant, so once you're all protected, everyone should be fine."

"What about you?" David demanded. "You are far too well connected to Storybrooke for Gold to ignore you, especially considering your history with Neal."

Emma's jaw clenched. "I don't need protection, David. You know that."

"I'd feel better if you had security," Mary Margaret agreed. "I know you can take care of yourself, but what if you're caught unawares?"

"Killian could stay with you," Regina suggested, a wry smile twisting her lips. "I'm sure the two of you will be spending most of your time together anyway."

David spluttered as Killian lifted his eyebrow at Emma. "I meant that she should come and stay with us for a while, not that she should have her new boyfriend as a roommate!"

"What do you think, love?" Killian murmured as Regina and David argued. "I have to admit, I'd feel better knowing you're not alone in your apartment with Gold looking for someone to hurt."

Emma sighed. "It sounds like I'm being forced to have security either way, so I suppose you would be better than any of the other men."

"Careful, wouldn't want to seem overenthusiastic," Killian teased.

She smiled grudgingly and rolled her eyes. "I'll warn you, the water in my bathroom tends to run cold."

"I'll adjust," he replied, smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to announce your decision or shall I?"

"My little sister is not going to live like a tramp!" David hissed at Regina. Emma cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"If you all are insisting on me having security, I choose Killian for the job," she said. "He can watch over me and I can look out for him. Now, if you'll excuse us, we should go tell Ruby what happened and get her prepared to relocate." Emma stood and offered her hand to Killian. "Are you coming?"

He nodded and stood to join her. "I suppose we'll see you all tonight at the club?" The other adults nodded and said their goodbyes as Killian and Emma left the room.

"And you thought I'd get bored," Killian joked quietly as they stepped onto the street. Emma rolled her eyes and slipped her arm into his as they headed over to Ruby's apartment.


	10. An Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

Robin had the tact to wait to bring up the argument over security until David and Mary Margaret had left to run errands before reporting to the club that night. He closed the front door behind them and marched back into the sitting room where Regina reclined on the couch and Roland played with a stack of wooden blocks by the windows. "You're going to have a guard. I'll let you choose one of the men, but one will be watching after you."

She narrowed her deep brown eyes at him, red lips in a harsh line. "You are not setting someone to watch me like I am a child. I can take care of myself."

"A little handgun in your bedside drawer won't protect you from Gold's gang, and you know that," Robin retorted, sitting on the armchair across from her. "And Gold has already proved that he isn't afraid of your connections."

"Well, I'm not afraid of Gold, so I suppose we're even," Regina smirked. "Robin, I'll be fine."

He stood up and started pacing, running a hand over his slicked back hair so it stood on end. "I'm not willing to take that chance."

Regina swung her legs off the couch and set her feet in their dainty heels on the floor. "It's not your call," she replied. "I am not going to accept one of your guard dogs, and that is final."

"Bloody hell, Regina, I'm not losing you!" he hissed, moving to stand in front of her. She got to her feet and glared at him. Robin glared back, worry lines creasing on his forehead. "There was nothing I could do to save Roland's mother, but I can and will protect you."

Her eyes softened and she lifted a hand to his forehead in an attempt to smooth away the wrinkles. "You don't need to protect me, sweetheart. I can manage myself."

"All the same, I would feel better if you had someone with you at all hours," he repeated, lines still on his forehead as he thought. Regina saw a light flick on in his eyes when he smiled at her, dimples appearing. "What if I stayed with you?"

"Like the arrangement Emma and Killian made?" Regina asked. "I'm pretty sure my mother would kill you herself if she found out you were spending nights in my house."

"She wouldn't if we were married," he murmured, grin widening. "What do you think, Regina? You get personal security, I no longer have to go back and forth with Roland to my apartment each night when we all know we'd rather be here, and we will be man and wife. Honestly, I can't think of a better plan."

"You want to get married?" Regina repeated. "Now?"

"Now," he nodded, kneeling down in front of her. "Regina Mills, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

"The club opens in five hours for the night, Gold just threatened our business and possibly our lives, and now is when you decide would be a good time to get married?" she demanded. He continued to smile up at her as Roland ran over to join them. Roland immediately got down on his knees beside his father and smiled up at Regina.

She looked back and forth between the two identical dimpled smiles and laughed. "Mother will throw a fit when she finds out, but alright. Let's go get married!"

Robin let out a whoop and jumped to his feet, wrapping Regina in a hug and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Roland hugged Regina around the knees, grin wide. She untangled herself from them both and glanced at the clock. "I'll call my step-father to get the license. The two of you should go get dressed fit for a wedding. I'll meet you at the courthouse."

Kissing her one more time, Robin picked Roland up and the two boys left the house as Regina went to the phone in the corner of the room. "Hello, Father? Yes, this is Regina. I was hoping you could do me a favor?"

Once she had hung up the phone she ran upstairs to throw on the only white dress in her closet. The fringe fell to just below her knees and the shoulder straps met at the back of her neck to go between her shoulder blades in a single strap. Regina touched up her red lipstick and blackened her eyelashes before pinning a black birdcage veil over the front of her short hair. Buckling on a pair of strappy silver heels in place of her black ones, she grabbed a jacket and her handbag before breezing out of the house and down the street towards the courthouse.

Robin, Roland, and the mayor were all waiting for her at the courthouse. She grinned at Robin, nodding her approval of his black suit, green waistcoat, and green tie. Roland wore a matching green bowtie with his black suit and held a little box in his hands. The mayor led them into one of the small rooms where juries would meet.

"I understand the two of you wish to be joined in matrimony, is this correct?" he asked, mustache twitching with a smile. Robin and Regina both nodded solemnly. "Alright, let's get started."

"Robin, do you take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in rich and poor, health and sickness, good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" Regina's stepfather asked.

"And longer still," Robin said, hands in Regina's and hazel eyes burning.

"Regina, do you take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in rich and poor, health and sickness, good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes despite herself. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by my position as mayor, I now pronounce you man and wife," he said, signing the license he had prepared and pressing the seal of the city on it. "You may exchange rings and kiss the bride."

Robin took the box from Roland and opened it, revealing a delicate gold band with a square-cut diamond set in the center. "I picked this out a few weeks ago," he admitted as he slid it onto her finger. "I was just waiting for the right moment."

Regina smiled at him as she pulled a plain gold band from her handbag. "This was my father's," she told him quietly. "I think he'd be proud to know you're the one I chose to wear it."

Robin took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. The mayor led Roland in a round of applause. Regina and Robin signed the wedding certificate and hugged the mayor, thanking him. He nodded, pecked Regina on the cheek, and hugged Roland before leaving, eyes suspiciously watery.

"Well, Mrs. Hood," Robin said with a grin. "Shall we get to the club?"

She pulled his face down for another kiss. "I suppose we should."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the complete lack of Captain Swan in this chapter, but this little behind-the-scenes sort of thing has been rattling around in my head for ages and I desperately wanted to write it. The next chapter will be more focused on Emma and Killian again, and hopefully will be up by the end of this week (although I can't promise anything as I am terrible with scheduling writing).


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

_Definitions: a sap- a fool_

_Petting- Kissing with passion_

_Necking- Kissing with passion_

After stopping by Ruby's apartment to warn her of Gold's displeasure, Emma and Killian went to his apartment so that he could pack a bag of clothing and personal items. She wandered around the main room of the apartment as he threw things into a suitcase in the bedroom. The last time she'd been in his apartment she had been too focused on his testimony to really take in the details. Now Emma took the time to really look around at the place in which Killian lived.

A few books stood on one of the shelves of a wooden bookshelf against one wall, spines worn from frequent use. There were a few copies of a newspaper, a small photograph in a frame, and an empty coffee mug resting on the other shelves. The walls were bare of pictures or decoration, and the furniture was simple and looked like it had barely been used. Walking closer to the bookcase, Emma picked up the framed photograph.

A small family smiled up at her in black and white, two boys and a woman with her arms around them. The woman had dark hair pulled back in a coiled braid, and the older of the two boys wore a military jacket. Looking up at them both, love and admiration in his eyes, the younger boy grinned. Emma's eyes lingered on him, recognizing his eyes and that smile. He didn't yet have a scar across part of his cheek, but she would have recognized Killian anywhere.

"I was fifteen when that was taken," he said, leaning in the doorway to his bedroom, a small suitcase in his good hand. "My brother had just finished basic training for the British Navy, and was home for a weekend before being sent abroad."

"I didn't know you had a brother," she commented, placing the frame back on its shelf.

He walked past her to the door, holding it open for her as she passed through. "Well, now you know."

"You haven't said much about your family," she commented as they made their way to the street. "Do hear from them often?"

"No," he replied shortly, voice hard as they crossed the road in front of waiting cars.

She nodded, looking down at the sidewalk momentarily. Darting around his to walk on his free side, she looped her arm through his, knowing he wouldn't want her to hold his injured hand. "Do you think Robin managed to convince Regina to accept security yet?"

Killian relaxed slightly with the subject change. "You know them both better than I do, lass," he replied. "Although if we were to bet, my money would be on Regina getting her way. Robin seems to be wrapped pretty securely around her finger."

"Yes, but Roland has Regina wrapped around his finger," Emma joked, leading him around the corner to her apartment building. "If he so much as turns his big puppy eyes on her, she will give in to anything. That's how he got to start spending time in the club in the first place."

"Do you think Robin will use Roland to get her to cooperate?" he asked, following her into the stairwell.

"I think Robin will do whatever he thinks he needs to in order to keep Regina safe," Emma said bluntly. "He loves her."

She unlocked the door and led him into her apartment. "Go ahead and drop your suitcase anywhere. I'm going to quickly change clothes and we can go out to dinner before heading over to the club, alright?"

Emma barely waited for him to agree before breezing into her bedroom and riffling through the closet. Pulling out a silver beaded dress, she closed the door and shed her day clothing. Removing her plain stockings and throwing them into a laundry basket in a corner of the room, she rolled on a fresh pair of sheer flesh-colored stockings, fastening them into place with black garters. Next she slipped into the dress, letting it flutter slightly just below her knees. Stepping up to her mirror, she pulled the hair pins out of the knot she had styled that morning and shook out her mane, letting the loose curls fall where they liked. Looping a long strand of pearls around her neck and applying a quick swipe of red lipstick, she opened the door again. "What do you think?"

Killian's breath caught in his chest and he walked across the room to catch her up in his arms. "I think maybe we should skip dinner and the club and stay right here for a few hours, or maybe days."

She laughed as he pressed a kiss just beneath her ear. "Something tells me that David might try to kill you himself if we don't show up at the club tonight. He didn't seem too thrilled by the thought of you moving in to my apartment."

"Let him try," he whispered in her ear, hands on her back and sending delightful chills along her spine. "I can guarantee I'll die a happy man."

"Mm," she sighed as he kissed the corner of her mouth. "But then who would I go to for entertainment?"

"Am I just entertainment to you, Emma?" he asked, kissing her full on the mouth, lips moving softly and sending bits of flame through her veins.

"Don't be a sap," she said against his lips, arms wrapping around his neck. "I don't spend an hour necking with entertainment after being walked home, and I sure don't let them move into my apartment," Emma nudged his nose with hers before pulling away and walking towards the front door. "I also don't let them get killed by my overprotective brother."

He let her lead him back onto the street, grumbling. "I think I could hold my own in a fight against David, love."

She slipped her hand into his good one. "I'd rather not put that opinion to the test."

When they arrived at the club two hours later, they found the usual crowd at Storybrooke, although they all were drinking flutes of champagne. David poured two more glasses for Emma and Killian, sliding them across the bar. "What's the occasion?" Emma asked.

"Ask Robin," he replied with a grin. "Or wait about two minutes for him to announce it again."

"Jones! Emma!" Robin appeared behind them, throwing his arms around their shoulders. "Did you hear the news? Regina agreed to have personal security!"

"And this is worthy of champagne because?" Emma asked, picking up her flute of liquor.

Robin beamed at her, dimples out in full force. "The personal security is her new husband, yours truly!"

"You got married?" Emma yelped.

"Congratulations mate!" Killian said at the same moment, patting Robin on the back. "That is worth celebrating."

Regina showed up beside Robin, left hand resting on his shoulder. "Robin, would you mind checking on the guards at the back exit? I want to make sure they know they are to send hourly reports to me."

"That's quite the ring, Regina," Emma commented as Robin departed after thoroughly kissing his new wife. Regina grinned and looked down at the gold band set with a square-cut diamond.

"Yes, it is," Regina replied. "Sorry you couldn't be at the wedding, Emma, but we didn't tell anyone. Only the mayor was there, and that's because we needed someone to officiate," she looked over her shoulder at the guards by the door. "If you'll excuse me, I want to check on a few things."

"I think we both lost that bet," Emma commented as Regina walked away.

Killian smirked. "I suppose that means we owe each other a bit of petting."

"Down boy," she teased. "We never set terms for the bet, and aren't you supposed to be on duty tonight?"

"I was under the impression that my assignment is to make sure you are protected at all times," he replied, sliding closer to her against the bar. "I don't plan to let you out of my sight all night."

"Then I suppose we might as well dance," she said, setting her empty champagne flute on the bar. "Unless you have a better suggestion?"

"Oh, I have many suggestions," he answered, taking her hand and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "But I do believe your brother may attempt to punch me if he were to overhear any of them."

Killian led her to the dance floor, spinning her into his arms once they reached the other dancers. Mary Margaret swayed with the music behind the microphone as she sang, voice floating over the horns and piano. Ruby made her way through the crowd, selling cigarettes and stopping frequently at a table where a blonde man sat to speak with him and steal a kiss. David and Jefferson worked like mad at the bar, doing their best to serve the large crowd in a timely manner. Roland went from the bar to nearby tables, carrying one or two drinks at a time. On one of their circuits of the dance floor, Emma caught sight of Regina and Robin necking like two teenagers at a corner table.

Hours passed in a blur. When they weren't dancing and spinning to the music, Emma and Killian stole away into one of the shadowy corners of the club to kiss and whisper to each other. A hickey was forming on her neck below her ear and Emma had found out that Killian was quite partial to having his lower lip bit. As the band played the last number for the night, they sat down at the bar. Emma pulled off her heels as David placed two glasses of rum in front of them.

"Cheers, mate," Killian said with a nod of his head. David waved tiredly and moved down the bar to wipe off the counter.

Emma swung her feet up into Killian's lap, picking up her own glass. They both drank in silence, listening to the sounds of the night winding down. Once she set down her empty glass, Killian took one of her hands in his. "Shall we call it a night, love?"

She nodded, setting her feet back on the ground and scooping up her shoes. "It's a good thing my apartment isn't too far," Emma commented as they left the club. "I can't remember the last time I felt so tired."

Killian took her shoes from her, holding onto the heels with his bad hand, good hand still wrapped around hers. They walked through the streets, bathed in the soft golden glow from the streetlamps. Emma pulled out her key as they climbed the stairs to her apartment, unlocking the door easily. She started to walk towards the bedroom before realizing Killian stood just inside the front door, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stepping back towards him.

He reached up to scratch at a spot under his ear. "I, um, would you like, I mean," he took a breath. "Are there blankets for the couch?"

"The couch?" she repeated. "Why would-" Emma stopped. "Oh, I guess I thought, I mean, if you'd rather sleep out here, but my bed is much more comfortable."

Killian's gaze whipped up from the floor to meet hers. "I will be a gentleman, love. I wouldn't want you to invite me to your bed just because you think you should."

She shook her head, stepping closer to him again so that she could take his face in her hands. "I'm inviting you to my bed because I want you there," she said quietly. "If you'd rather sleep on the couch, that's alright. I just thought that it might be nice to fall asleep with you."

His arms slid around her, pulling her close. "I do like the thought of waking up to you beside me," he whispered, kissing her lips. "Lead on, love."

Taking his hand in hers, she walked him into her bedroom and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

**Warning: This chapter might push the boundaries of the T rating a tiny bit.**

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning to an otherwise empty bed. Swinging her legs off the bed, she stood up and pulled a black silk robe on over her nightgown. Leaving her hair in a mess, she walked out into the main room of her apartment, following sounds coming from the kitchen. Killian stood by the stove, heating up a pot of coffee. She quietly moved up beside him, reaching into a cupboard to pull out two mugs. "Good morning."

He looked at her, a crease still on his cheek from the pillow. "Good morning."

"I woke up lonely," she commented, voice still slightly husky from sleep. "Don't you know you're supposed to stay in bed until both people are awake?"

"I thought I'd make the coffee and be back before you woke up," Killian replied, eyes bluer than ever as he looked at her. "It most certainly was not my intention for you to wake up alone."

Emma leaned against the counter, facing him as she took his good hand in both of hers, tracing the lines of his palm with a fingertip. "And what was your intention?"

He leaned in and kissed her, lips lingering and warm. "I was going to bring you coffee, and wake you with kisses, and whisper praise in your ear until we both lost our minds."

She let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. "There's no reason we can't go back to bed and do all that," Emma murmured. "After all, it's barely ten o'clock."

He took his hand from her and cupped her face, kissing her again. Her thoughts were filled with lips and tongue and desire and the memory of falling asleep to the sound of his breath the night before. She reached out and turned off the stove. "You know, I think we can skip the coffee."

"I've never heard a better idea," Killian growled, kissing her passionately again as they attempted to make their way back to the bedroom.

The noon sun found them still lying in bed, Emma's head resting on Killian's naked chest and her fingertips drawing designs on his skin. His good hand ran strands of her gold hair between his fingers, injured hand tucked away behind his head. Emma moved to kiss directly over his heart before lying down again and resting her chin on him so she could see his face. "Tell me something?"

"Anything," he replied, hand moving from her hair to trail down the soft skin covering her spine.

"Why aren't you in contact with your family?" she asked gently. "When I brought them up yesterday you clammed up. What happened?"

Killian let out a breath, closing his eyes. "I don't have a family to be in contact with, not anymore," he admitted. "They're all gone."

"What happened?" she whispered.

"My mum got sick and the doctors couldn't help her," he replied, voice quiet. "I never really knew Dad; he ran off just after I was born. Liam," his voice cracked," My brother, died in the war."

Emma moved up so her face was even with his, kissing his cheeks, lips, and the corners of his eyes. "I am so sorry, Killian. I shouldn't have asked, I- I know it can be difficult to get over losing someone."

He opened his eyes in time to catch the flash of sadness in hers. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and held her close, hearts beating against each other. "I don't know if it is something that a person can ever get over," he murmured. "I'm sorry, love."

"Sorry for what?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Whoever it is you lost," Killian replied. "You must have loved them if you are mourning them still."

She tensed slightly and he rubbed his calloused hands across her back in an attempt to soothe her. Sighing, Emma let her body relax again as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. "His name was Graham."

"And you loved him?" he said gently, voice soft in the bright room.

Emma shook her head. "No, there wasn't enough time. Maybe I could have though."

Killian kissed the top of her head, good hand still rubbing circles on her back. "What happened?"

"He was security at Storybrooke. I guess you could say I have a type," she joked weakly, slight smile on her lips. "We dated a little, danced a bit, and he made me laugh again for the first time since Neal. Then it turned out that Neal meant his warning about how if he couldn't have me, no one could. Graham was shot when he was coming off duty at the club. Robin saw it happen and said that it was one of Gold's men. He died."

In her mind's eye she could still see that night, the palest hint of sunrise on the horizon and the fresh taste of a perfect spring day in the air. She'd run from her apartment to Storybrooke, skirts hiked up around her knees and out of her way as David did his best to keep up. Graham lay on the ground, a red stain blossoming across his perfectly white shirt and Robin kneeling next to him, telling him to hold on. Emma fell to her knees beside Graham's head, taking him by the shoulders and choking back tears. He was dead before the police or medics could get there.

She came back to the present as Killian brushed another kiss to her cheek. "I am so sorry, love."

Emma shook her head, sitting up and pulling blankets with her to cover her chest. "What are we doing, Killian? We shouldn't have gotten involved with each other. Neal has already proved he has no problem killing people just because they were involved with me, and now I've drawn a huge target on your back. We should end this before you get hurt," she sounded breathless to her own ears, panic clawing its way up her throat. "I don't want you to be hurt."

Killian moved behind her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing the back of her neck. "Breathe, love, breathe. I'm not going to be hurt. I worked for Gold, remember? I know his tricks and what to watch out for. Besides, no threat could ever get me to leave you," he kissed the back of her neck again and then the mark he had left on her neck from the previous night. "I'm not leaving you, love. I'll be fine, and I'm not leaving you."

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, hands over his on her waist. "But what if he-"

"Shh," he whispered, moving so she could see his face. His eyes were serious and calm as he looked at her, more focused than she had ever seen him before. "There is no force in this world that could take me away from you now," Killian said. "I've seen you laugh and scowl and fight and dance and I've felt the way you move when you loose control. You are passionate and good and smart and everything I could ever have hoped for in a woman. A real man fights for what he wants and loves, and I promise you that I am a real man. I am yours, Emma Nolan, body, mind, and soul. Even Gold couldn't hurt me now."

Emma took his face in both her hands and kissed him, fire burning in both their bodies after his words. When they broke apart they kept their foreheads pressed against the other's, breathing each other in. His good hand had become tangled in her hair again and one of her hands moved to rest on his chest. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I- I think I might, I mean," Emma opened her eyes and looked into his, seeing nothing but warmth and caring. "I'm yours too."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. **

Storybrooke was filled to burst again that night. The band played jazzy songs at top volume but still the sounds of laughter, chatter, and clinking glasses could be heard over the instruments. Emma sat at one end of the bar, a red fringe dress making her skin look even more like porcelain. Killian stood beside her, one hand toying with the loose strands of her hair as she tried to have a conversation with David in between his pouring drinks.

"I think it might be a good idea for you to leave town for a while," David told Emma, sliding a martini down the bar to a redheaded woman. "Just until things settle down a bit."

"You mean until after Gold stops trying to shut us down," she replied, mouth in a thin line. "David, he's going to keep trying to shut Storybrooke down until either the day he's behind bars or dead. I'm not going to leave just because he's a little angrier than usual."

"You and Killian could go to the shore or somewhere together," he suggested. "Gold already knows Killian talked to the press, and I'm pretty sure most of this town knows the two of you are involved by now. No one would be surprised if you left with him."

Emma felt her back stiffen. "I am not leaving town just because Gold is angry that there is actual proof that he's a criminal."

Killian's hand continued to play with her hair as he joined the conversation. "Would you leave if he found out that you're the one who wrote the article?"

"How would he even find out?" she demanded. "My editors won't tell, and otherwise only family knows that I am Henry Swan. I doubt anyone here would tell Gold."

David moved down the counter for a moment, pouring a few drinks for the people there. His forehead was creased in thought when he returned. "None of us would let it slip that you wrote the article, but Gold does have connections in a lot of places. I'm sure he could find someone on the paper that's willing to reveal Henry Swan's real identity for enough of a paycheck."

"Knowing Gold, as soon as the article was printed he tried to get it retracted," Killian agreed. "He probably bought someone off at the same time."

Emma shook her head. "My editors haven't contacted me to demand a retraction, so they at least haven't been bought."

"And how long do you think that will last?" David asked.

"Oh, I'd say until about two o'clock this afternoon," said a smooth voice from behind Emma and Killian. Neal moved up to the bar, leaning against the counter on the other side of Killian from Emma. "That's when Sydney Glass accepted a nice bit of money and told my father who has been hiding behind the name of Henry Swan," his brown eyes landed on Emma. "I must say, I was a bit surprised. I had no idea that you had the nerve to go against my father, Ems."

Killian's hand moved to her shoulder, keeping her from jumping out of her seat to slap the smirk off Neal's face. "I had no idea that you would turn out to be such a puppet of Gold's," Emma spit back. "I guess we were both wrong about each other."

Neal shook his head. "David, could you get me a scotch on the rocks?" David didn't move from his spot behind the bar, glaring at Neal with his arms crossed over his chest. Sighing, Neal turned to face Emma again. "I'm here to offer you a deal. Well, offer you and Regina a deal. Where is the esteemed owner of Storybrooke?"

Emma slid off her stool, Killian moving his hand from her shoulder to her hand, holding onto her as they moved through the crowd to the door of Regina's office. After a quick knock she led the two men into the office. Regina looked up from a stack of papers, a glass of whiskey sitting at her elbow.

"My father has an offer for you," Neal said without preamble, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Regina's desk. "There are two options: Storybrooke closes and Emma prints a retraction of her article and an apology for smearing his name, or we start hurting your people. You have twenty-four hours to make a decision and let us know."

He stood up again, looking at the three people in the little room. "I hope you choose to just end this already. I don't particularly like the thought of having to hurt any of you."

"Liar," Emma hissed. "You don't give a damn about any of us here."

Neal looked at her, expression softening for just a moment. "Maybe I did once," he said quietly. "And for the sake of those times, I hope you do the smart thing. I loved you, Ems."

Emma felt Killian shift behind her as her jaw clenched and her hands curled into fists. "Just leave. Now."

Neal gave them all a mocking half-bow before leaving the office, letting the door swing shut behind him. Killian moved to stand beside Emma, his hand lightly resting at the small of her back. She leaned into him slightly as she looked at Regina. "Don't ask me to take back the article."

Regina shook her head, leaning back in her chair. "I wasn't even considering it. This club is my whole life, and I am not giving it up that easily. All the same, our previous plans for protection won't be enough. Send Robin in here, would you? And see if Jefferson would mind manning the bar on his own. Much as I hate to admit it, David's input can be helpful."

Killian nodded and went to the door, slipping out into the club. Emma stood awkwardly across the desk from Regina, watching the dark haired woman toy with the ring on her left hand. "I'm sorry I've caused more trouble."

"This isn't because of you," Regina replied, shaking her head. "Don't think so highly of yourself. Gold likes to have power, and he isn't the only person in town with it. He knows that my position as the mayor's step-daughter and as the owner of the best speakeasy in town gives me a fair amount of power. It would have been just a matter of time before he tried to frighten me into backing down."

Emma perched on the edge of the desk. "Is there anything I can do to help? I feel responsible."

"I think the best thing you can do right now is go home," Regina replied, rubbing at the temples of her head. "The less people out and about tonight, the better I'll feel. I can't stand worrying about everyone."

Killian returned to the office, Robin and David in tow. Robin immediately went to stand behind Regina, his hands on her shoulders. David sat down in the chair across from her. "I take it we need a new plan?" he asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Emma went over to Killian and stretched up to whisper in his ear. "Would you mind if we went back to my apartment? We won't be much help here tonight."

Killian took her hand in his good one as they waved a goodbye to the others. Without a word they wound their way through the crowd in Storybrooke and out into the street. About a block away from the club Emma stopped their walking and pushed Killian up against the brick siding of a building. She tucked her head into the curve of his neck and rested her hands on his chest, one just over his heart.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him and ignoring the discomfort of the bricks against his back. They stood there in the shadows of a streetlamp until their breathing became synced. She tilted her head up for his kiss, which he all-too-willingly gave.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian murmured.

She sighed, nose nudging against his. "Can we stay in bed all day tomorrow and not even leave the apartment? I feel like every time we mingle with the world, something goes wrong."

He kissed her again, a soft kiss that lingered on both their lips. "We will be alright. Regina and Robin will find a way to stop or slow down Gold and things will calm down again."

Emma nodded and stepped back again, letting him move away from the wall. He took her hand in his again as they continued their walk. "As to staying in bed all day, well love, you should know that I have absolutely no objections to that plan," Killian added with a cheeky grin.

She shook her head, but he had managed to coax a small smile from her. "Whatever happened to you being a gentleman?"

"A gentleman always knows what he wants, doesn't he?" he countered. "And believe me when I say I know what I want."

Her pace sped up slightly at the slight rasp in his voice. "I was always told that while they may know what they want, a gentleman doesn't always take it."

"And who does take what they like, then?" Killian asked as they turned into her street and opened the door to her stairwell.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, breath warm on his skin as she reached for the doorknob to her apartment. "Pirates."

As soon as the door swung shut behind them, Killian scooped her up in his arms and kissed her fiercely. "If you want me to be a pirate, Emma, then I swear I'll be a pirate."

She kissed him back, laughing as he carried her to bed.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this update took so long! School is back in session, so I will be taking a little longer in between updates, but I do promise to finish this story! **


End file.
